Amaterasu (Remastered Edition) Vol 2: Warmth
by ragnarokloki444
Summary: Some time after their first adventure, Motonari finds a lost puppy. Eager to reunite the puppy with its mother, Motonari and Mitsunari follow Shiranui's trail into more supernatural strife. However, Motonari soon discovers that he has a new problem - he finds his relationship with Mitsunari growing increasingly complicated. (NariNari, contains mature themes)
1. Chapter 1

"Motonari-sama!" The soldiers stood at attention. "Ready to move out!"

"Hm." Motonari mounted his horse and the members of his escort followed suit, falling into formation around him.

They traveled at an even pace, leaving Itsukushima behind them. Motonari wondered if he should have added a few more soldiers. But it was unlikely that anyone was watching his movements, and it wasn't very far to his destination.

At noon, they stopped for a break. Motonari walked down to the edge of the rocky beach nearby, staring out over the tossing waves.

About three months had passed since the incident at Sekigahara. Yoshitsugu had sent a letter, saying that there was no recent activity in Kanegasaki or Honno-ji, which was a relief. Mitsunari had recovered from his injuries during the three months, but now he was in an "especially foul mood" and a visit from a friend might calm him.

Three months. He couldn't believe that it had already been so long since the wolf had left. And though he waited, each day hoping she might appear, she didn't. He always thought the worst, but still he waited. She wouldn't break her promise, after all.

An odd high-pitched noise came from the sea. At first he thought it was a gull, but then whatever-it-was made the noise again, closer this time. He looked out across the water. Something small and white paddled towards the shore.

The waves surged, threatening to bury the creature. It made that plaintive noise as the water tossed it about, then pulled it under.

Motonari threw off his helmet and armour, running towards the waves. His soldiers cried out in alarm but he ignored them, plunging into the water and striking out for the place where the creature had last surfaced. It didn't come up again.

Sucking in a breath, he dove. There. The little white creature was sinking down towards the seabed. Kicking harder, he swiped at its tail a few times before he finally grabbed it. He clutched the creature against his chest and ascended.

His head broke the surface. Keeping the creature's head above the water, he made his way back to shore. The worried soldiers helped him up and scurried about fetching blankets and making a fire for extra heat.

Motonari wrapped the white puppy in a blanket and rubbed it dry. It was still breathing. He set it down near the fire so that it could warm up.

A few minutes later, the puppy woke. It made a whimpering noise and looked around, flicking its stubby ears.

"Are you all right?" Motonari asked.

The puppy blinked at him with big dark eyes. His heart thudded in his chest.

"You can't possibly be…" He trailed off.

"Motonari-sama," said one of the soldiers, "I believe that's a wolf pup."

"Did I ask for your opinion?" he snapped, waving an arm. "Leave us in peace! This is personal!"

Perplexed at their leader's strange behaviour, the soldiers retreated. The puppy whimpered and edged away from him.

"I don't mean you any harm," he said, adopting a gentler expression. "If you are who I think you are, I know your mother."

That got the puppy's attention. Its ears twitched and it stopped cowering, then cocked its head and examined him, making an inquisitive noise.

"We fought together," he said. "She helped me, and another comrade."

The puppy wagged its tail and shook itself, spraying water everywhere, before walking up to him and putting a paw on his knee.

He resisted the urge to pat its head. "What were you doing out there in the sea? You could have drowned."

The puppy sat and poked at the pebbles in the beach. Unfortunately, it shared its mother's greatest flaw, and that was the inability to speak.

"I suppose we can figure that out later," Motonari mused. "Well, I'm not leaving you out here by yourself. Why don't you come with me?"

The puppy looked up, eyes shining.

When they were ready to leave, he donned his armour. The puppy started making a series of high-pitched noises, and he realized it was laughing at him. Or more precisely, at his helmet.

"You're fortunate that I'm not as ill-tempered as the friend we're going to visit," he remarked.

The puppy stopped laughing and pricked up its ears. It raced over to Motonari's ringblade and sniffed at it, then looked up at him, jumping back and forth and barking. It was trying to tell him something, but what?

The puppy ran towards the beach, then back to the ringblade. When he still looked confused, it repeated the action.

"You followed it here?"

The puppy wagged its tail. Asking it why was pointless, but answers could wait. He put the puppy on the saddle before climbing up himself, and they set off again. The puppy, never having ridden a horse before, opened its mouth to make a panting noise and thumped its tail as it watched the scenery rush by.

_What happened to you, Shiranui? How did your child get separated from you?_

She would not be so careless. Something must have happened. He hoped that she was all right. At least the puppy was safe with him.

They continued the long trek to Osaka. Several hours before their arrival, the puppy's ears flicked and it barked frantically. Motonari glanced at the trees. It was a little past sundown and difficult to see.

Something whizzed towards him and his horse screamed, pitching headfirst into the ground and throwing him and the puppy from its back. He scrambled to his feet and the puppy scampered towards him unhurt, taking cover behind his legs.

His soldiers gathered defensively around him. Something had sliced the horse's front legs from its body, but somehow, the soldiers traveling beside him hadn't been hurt.

One of the men at the back let out a gurgling noise. Horse and rider toppled to the ground. The others shouted but they couldn't see where the attacks were coming from. Another man fell, and then another, each one closer to Motonari than the last.

"Motonari-sama!" a soldier cried. "Please escape! We'll hold them off!"

Whatever was picking off the men came from the rear, to their right. Motonari took off in the opposite direction and he didn't look back. The puppy ran close beside him. It barked and the trees hazed out with heavy mist. He wasn't surprised-being with Shiranui had taught him to expect such things. He took advantage of the extra cover and kept running.

This was dangerous. The further he strayed from the road, the further he was going to have to walk. He might not make it to the castle before that thing found him.

The puppy leaped up and clamped its teeth into his boot. He halted, and it ran off and wriggled into some bushes. It wanted him to hide.

He crawled in after it, the brambles scratching at him. With a free hand he scooped up the puppy and pressed it against his chest. It stayed quiet, terrified.

The forest was silent. Motonari was afraid to breathe. They waited and waited, and just when he thought it was safe, a low growling noise came from nearby and branches snapped underfoot. He froze and so did the puppy.

Something shuffled in front of them. It was too dark to see what the creature was. It paused for a while and didn't move, toying with their sanity. Then, at last, it growled again and moved off. He listened until the sound of rustling foliage disappeared, and even then he didn't move until some time had elapsed.

Slowly, he eased himself out of their hiding spot, stopping whenever he made too much noise. He kept expecting the creature to come barrelling back at them. But it didn't, so the two hurried back towards the road.

They stuck close to the road but traveled under cover in the trees nearby. Swivelling its ears, the puppy sniffed at the ground for signs of danger. Motonari wished that they had a horse now - it would take them forever to walk those last few hours to the castle. He wouldn't be sleeping tonight. They had to reach their destination or risk being attacked.

He walked until his feet were sore, but he refused to stop. The puppy whined and plopped down where it was, too tired to continue. Scooping it up with an arm, he kept going, letting his ringblade hang from a shoulder.

A rumbling noise rose in the distance. It started off faint but came towards them, growing louder. Bright specks of light wavered between the trees further down the road, approaching them. It was a group of soldiers on horseback.

He stepped out of cover onto the side of the road. The soldiers saw him and slowed their horses as they drew near. When they got close enough for him to see their leader, he heaved a sigh of relief.

Mitsunari swung himself off his horse and strode towards them.

"What happened?" he demanded. "I doubt you decided to walk all the way here from Aki."

"Can we just get moving?" Motonari glanced over his shoulder.

"Someone is chasing you?"

"Some_thing_."

"And what is that -" Mitsunari's eyes widened when he saw the puppy. "You can't be serious."

"Whatever happened to Shiranui, I do not know. There will be time to talk later."

"Get on my horse, and mind that ringblade."

Mitsunari had brought a large entourage with him, but it was unlikely that they would be attacked again. Motonari sat behind him on the horse, holding the puppy close with an arm. He noticed that Mitsunari still wore his familiar white and purple pleated jinbaori, but now there were two wings embroidered on the back.

"I see you still have no sense of courtesy," Motonari remarked. "It's been three months and you treat me like I got lost a day ago."

"We can share pleasantries later. But it wasn't like you to be late. You're never late."

He smiled. "Is that why you came out here?"

"Are you laughing at me?" Mitsunari snorted. "Whatever. So what happened?"

"I was traveling with an escort but we were attacked by some kind of creature. I don't think any of my men survived."

Mitsunari groaned. "Don't tell me it was a crow tengu."

"I don't know what it was."

The great walls of the castle loomed into view. Mitsunari ordered the gate closed and locked. Any patrols outside were to be doubled and relocated to the battlements. He wasn't taking any chances. Motonari, meanwhile, was just glad to be somewhere safe.

"Your room has already been prepared," Mitsunari said once they were inside. "The servants will show you there."

"And what about the pleasantries?"

Mitsunari gestured at the puppy, who was fast asleep against Motonari's chest. "It's late. We will speak in the morning, in the map room."

Turning, he left without another word. Typical Mitsunari. Motonari shook his head and went to his room in the residential palace, which was the same one he had occupied three months ago. Everything was exactly as he remembered it.

He was glad to be here. The past few months had been complete boredom. Now, there was someone to talk to, who would listen and talk back. He felt alive again.

He had the servant fetch a large cushion. Placing it next to his bed, he gently put the sleeping puppy down on top of it. It stirred and was still again. Wolf or not, it had inherited its mother's knack for drawing trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, Motonari woke to find the puppy snuggled beside him on top of the blanket. He smiled and sat up. The puppy opened its eyes, yawning, before it greeted him with a drowsy noise. Its high-pitched voice was adorable.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, and it bobbed its head.

He had breakfast brought in for both of them. The puppy ate ravenously and explored the room when it finished. It seemed interested in the ringblade, sitting in front of it and staring at its reflection in the metal.

He frowned. In its reflection, peculiar red markings covered the puppy's face and body. And what were those wing-like things on its shoulders? He blinked and the puppy's reflection matched again. Maybe it was just a trick of the light.

The puppy noticed him and made an inquiring noise, patting at the ringblade with a paw.

"Your mother gave it to me," he said.

It barked and padded over to him, tail wagging.

They left the residential palace, walking the short distance to the great castle, and ascended to the upper floors, entering the spacious map room. Motonari remembered this place well. It was where they had planned their assault on a blighted Kanegasaki with Shiranui, against an army of clay soldiers and several greater creatures. And it was also where they completed the plan for Sekigahara.

But things hadn't gone according to plan. Motonari was one of those few lucky enough to avoid any serious injury. The two supreme leaders of the Western and Eastern armies, however, had not been so fortunate. Attacked in the middle of their duel, they were already weakened when the great serpent appeared and caught them off guard.

"Motonari," said a voice. "It has been a while, my friend."

Yoshitsugu floated towards them. The puppy stared at him in awe, then trotted circles around him, inspecting the palanquin and trying to figure out what made it float.

"And I see you've developed a habit of bringing pets with you," Yoshitsugu added.

"It wasn't my choice. I rescued it because it was Shiranui's puppy."

"Ah, the white wolf that Mitsunari is so fond of. And how have you been?"

"Well enough. Have there been any new developments in Kanegasaki or Honno-ji?"

"None yet. But it's not stopping Mitsunari from wanting to lead forces there and crush them, and that thing that leads them."

"Whatever's left of your forces, you mean. That's suicide. And there's no way he can slay that serpent alone."

"You understand that, of course, but he doesn't care." Yoshitsugu sighed. "He has been in the most terrible mood since his recovery. It's even worse than before. As much as I hate to admit it, being around him is very trying."

"I believe you." Motonari paused. "He nearly died when I saw him last. Are you sure he made a full recovery?"

"Yes. He spent his time tearing practice dummies to shreds, but he's losing his patience."

"It's a shame. He was quite mellow after Kanegasaki."

Yoshitsugu chuckled. "Him, mellow? Oh, if only that were true."

Footsteps echoed from the doorway as Mitsunari strode into the room. The puppy padded up to him and craned its head back to see his face.

"Don't look at him the wrong way," Motonari remarked, "or he'll tear your head off."

Mitsunari glared at him before he knelt down and extended a hand towards the puppy. It sniffed at him, then placed a paw in his palm, wagging its tail. Its eyes shone with delight.

"How did you come across him?" Mitsunari asked.

Motonari explained how he had found the puppy in the sea.

"And there was no sign of Shiranui?"

"I haven't seen her all this time. If she were returning from Ezochi, she would have visited you first."

"She wouldn't be so careless with a child." Mitsunari stood and the puppy sat beside him, thumping its tail and admiring his poise.

"Let us discuss other matters," Yoshitsugu said. "Since Motonari is here, we can decide how best to counterattack. The scouts should return soon, provided they didn't run into trouble."

"There's a new problem," Motonari said. "I was attacked by some kind of creature on my way here. I don't know if it was related to the serpent's forces or not."

"I'll _kill_ that monster!" Mitsunari snarled. The puppy jumped away from him. "I could have taken Ieyasu's head then! Not only did that thing interfere with my revenge, it had the nerve to injure Hideyoshi-sama's forces! It's unforgivable!"

Motonari glanced at the cowering puppy. "Calm yourself. You're not making a good first impression."

Muttering something under his breath, Mitsunari deflated.

"And I recall Shiranui giving you a special katana," Motonari said, gesturing at the normal one Mitsunari held. "Surely even a creature like that would be no match for it."

"I didn't bring it for that battle."

"You didn't? Why?"

"I wanted Ieyasu to die as slowly as possible. But then _it_ showed up…"

Motonari sighed. Then it was Mitsunari's fault for making things difficult for himself. "Sometimes I fail to understand you."

Another glare. "Likewise."

"Well, you're going to have to use it now."

"I'll fetch it later," Mitsunari said sullenly.

"Using it turns him into quite the voracious eater," Yoshitsugu said. "He finds it annoying."

"Keep your opinions to yourself, Yoshitsugu!" Mitsunari snapped.

While waiting for the scouts to return, Motonari wished to return to the spot where he and his escort were ambushed yesterday and inspect the area with the puppy. Mitsunari wanted to accompany them and left to assemble some soldiers.

"Don't let him frighten you," Motonari said to the puppy as they returned to their room to pick up the ringblade. "He yells a lot but seldom bites. But you have nothing to worry about. He could never get angry at you."

The puppy wagged its tail, eyes shining, as if it knew already. It seemed to like Mitsunari despite his mood.

They ran into Mitsunari on the way to the courtyard and continued together. The puppy jumped around between them, sometimes stepping on their toes - perhaps deliberately. Motonari couldn't help smiling at its antics, and even Mitsunari seemed amused.

"I wonder what happened up in Ezochi," Mitsunari murmured.

"She must have finished her business. Or she wouldn't have the time to have a child." Motonari glanced at him. "You still owe me pleasantries."

"Tch. You're obviously well enough."

"And you? Yoshitsugu tells me you recovered, but is that true?"

"I'll gut the next person who suggests I get examined by the doctor. And I won't care who it is."

"Can you blame them? You were so badly hurt that it took you this long -"

"Enough! I don't want to hear about it again!" he snapped.

Motonari stayed quiet after that, not wanting to provoke him further. He'd already stepped on a sore spot. Yoshitsugu was right. Mitsunari was in a dangerous mood.

And they were certainly _not_ going to tell him how they had found Ieyasu slumped over him as if trying to protect him. Both armies had to cooperate to get their leaders to safety. After retreating from Sekigahara, the armies dissolved to recover and bolster their defenses back at home, wary of invasion by the serpent's minions.

Motonari had stopped by the castle briefly before continuing to Aki, as there was nothing else he could have done for his comrades. Mitsunari spent several days unconscious, and the strategist heard it was likewise with Ieyasu.

But to see Mitsunari up and about again brought relief. It didn't matter to Motonari that he was grumpier than usual - it was familiar. And it was amusing as always to see him get worked up over nothing.

The troop accompanying them lined up in the courtyard, ready to move out. Scooping up the puppy, Motonari put it on the saddle of his horse.

"This group should be enough to deal with that creature," Mitsunari said.

"Not if two of them show up."

"I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm!"

On a whim, he decided to risk getting screamed at. "Yoshitsugu was right. You're impossible when you're angry."

Mitsunari gave him a fierce glare, but didn't start shouting death threats.

He smiled sweetly. "What's wrong?"

"Don't push your luck," Mitsunari growled.

Motonari knew when to stop.

They rode back to the stretch of road where Motonari had been attacked. The bodies of his soldiers were still there and none had survived. Now that it was daylight, he could see the injuries that killed them. Something had sliced them so deeply that it laid them open. The puppy whimpered and hid behind him.

"I don't want to meet the thing that did this," Mitsunari said.

"Neither do I." Motonari looked away. He thought he had seen the worst on the battlefield, but this couldn't be compared. His stomach turned a little.

"What reason would that thing have for killing you?"

"I can think of one." He stepped aside, looking down at the puppy. "Shiranui was there when strange creatures showed up. This puppy is probably no different."

The puppy growled at him and batted at the flat side of his ringblade with a paw.

"Or maybe…" He thought for a moment. "It seems to think that it was my ringblade they wanted."

"But you said this chibisuke followed your ringblade to you. Is it not possible that their target could be him?"

"True." Motonari looked at the puppy. "Tell me, what were you doing all the way out there in the sea? Were you being chased?"

The puppy whined. It pawed at his ringblade again. When they stared at it, puzzled, it ran off towards a tree and tugged off a branch. Then it drew two shapes in the dirt and tapped the lower one to emphasize it.

"That upper shape looks like Chugoku," Motonari said. "Then that means…"

"Chibisuke! You swam all the way across from Shikoku?" Mitsunari exclaimed. "A small thing like you?"

Tossing the stick aside, it pawed at the ringblade, its eyes pleading.

"You came from Shikoku to find me?" Motonari frowned. "Is that right?"

The puppy wagged its tail and barked urgently.

"If that's true," Mitsunari said, "then Chousokabe may be in trouble."

"It also means that Shiranui might be there."

#

They scoured the surrounding area for any signs of the creature, but found nothing. Motonari jumped at odd noises, thinking that it might decide to attack them. The thought of its unseen projectiles made him shiver. Mitsunari wanted to head back to ask for Yoshitsugu's opinion, so they returned to the castle.

"I haven't received any ill tidings from Shikoku," Yoshitsugu said when they told him.

"I must agree," Motonari added. "If something were to happen there, I would have been one of the first to hear of it."

Mitsunari glanced at them. "What if they were silenced?"

"Then it would be serious indeed." Yoshitsugu paused. "What would you like to do, Mitsunari?"

The swordsman seemed annoyed. "Do you really need to ask? We'll sail over there and investigate."

"But what about Kanegasaki? Honnou-ji?" Motonari asked. "If they make a move while we're gone -"

Mitsunari shot him a look. "Who said _you_ were coming?"

The strategist stared at him, caught off guard.

"We won't be gone for very long," Mitsunari continued, "and we won't take any forces with us. If something is following us, we won't attract as much attention if we're not in a large group."

"If that's what you want," Yoshitsugu said. "I would like to accompany you, Mitsunari, but someone has to stay behind and look after affairs. If there is an emergency, contacting you shouldn't be a problem as long as you have that shard."

"Would I lose something so valuable?"

"Of course not. I'll make arrangements for your ship." Yoshitsugu floated out of the room.

The puppy wagged its tail, relieved that they were finally getting something done.

"What was that remark for?" Motonari asked.

Mitsunari glanced at him. "What remark?"

"You said I wasn't coming."

"Revenge for 'being impossible,'" Mitsunari said innocently. "It serves you right for saying 'we' so casually."

He strode out of the room before Motonari could make a retort. The puppy laughed and he shook his head to himself. The younger man never ceased to baffle him.

It was cute, actually.

#

Much later that evening, the puppy went missing. Motonari searched through the castle for it but couldn't find it. Giving up, he returned to his room to wait, knowing it would come back eventually.

His door creaked open and he turned to see the puppy pushing through. And right behind it was Mitsunari, carrying a tokkuri and two sake cups.

Motonari raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing with all that?"

"You should be asking what Chibisuke was thinking, getting into the cellar and fetching sake."

"There's no way he could have poured it."

"Whose son do you think he is?"

It had been a while since he last had a drink. They sat down and poured themselves a cup. The puppy climbed on his lap, sniffing at his cup, and he lifted it out of reach.

"It's not for you," he said, and it whined. "Really, what were you thinking?"

"Perhaps he thought the smell was interesting. Everything fascinates him. Earlier he jumped on Yoshitsugu's palanquin and rode around for a while before he got caught."

Motonari smiled. "Yoshitsugu mentioned a shard. What was he referring to?"

"One of his beads got damaged. I picked up the piece, and it changes colour if he channels energy through it."

"How convenient."

They sipped at their drinks and the tokkuri emptied between them. Bored and sleepy, the puppy dropped down on its cushion. The warmth from the liquor soon coiled up in Motonari's belly, and he slowed his pace a bit. He preferred having control of his mind.

"If Shiranui were here," Mitsunari said, "it might be easier to get my revenge."

"That's all you think about, isn't it?"

"You won't understand. You've never served a lord like mine, never devoted your life to him like I did."

"You're still grieving, then."

"I have no tears left to weep. And yet the pain won't go away." Mitsunari paused, swilling the sake around in his cup. "Sometimes I wish I had been the one to die instead of him."

"You say that because you feel guilty, don't you?"

Mitsunari's head lowered.

"Your own life has value, and you have a duty to yourself to live it," Motonari said.

"I know that, but sometimes I feel lost. Without them I don't know what it is I should do anymore."

"You're the leader of their forces now. The soldiers look to you for leadership. And you are dear to others. Your brother. Yoshitsugu, Chousokabe, Shiranui, this little puppy…and me."

Mitsunari gazed at him before he snorted and poured himself another cup. "And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you still alone over there in Aki?"

Something quivered inside and he looked down at his cup. No one had ever asked him that before. "I don't know what you mean."

Mitsunari saw through him. "You are, aren't you?"

"We're all separated because of different campaigns," he said at last. "I always end up alone but I'm used to it. It doesn't matter to me."

"So you're rarely together as a family, then," Mitsunari said quietly. "I don't know how you live. Having no one to talk to, no one to listen…"

"Sometimes I wish it wasn't like that," he blurted. "But it's always been this way."

Mitsunari looked at him oddly and it took Motonari a few moments to realize what he'd just said. He glanced down at his cup. _How much did I have?_

"Is that why you're here, then?" Mitsunari asked.

He gave a start. "I…came here because Yoshitsugu asked me to."

Those eyes glinted. "Really?"

Motonari glared at him. "Don't overthink it."

Mitsunari raised his cup to his lips, hiding a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Yoshitsugu alerted them to some news in the morning - any ships returning from Shikoku had not arrived at all. It had to be connected to the puppy's sudden appearance and the creature. With the puppy gnawing at their heels and begging them to get going, they bade Yoshitsugu goodbye and rode out for the nearest port.

Motonari was uneasy as there were only the two of them and the puppy, but Mitsunari carried his autumn-red katana, and with it not even supernatural swordsmen were a match for him.

The two didn't speak as they traveled. Motonari sneaked a glance at Mitsunari. Not revisiting last night's conversation was fine - he said some things that he wouldn't have, and he was sure Mitsunari had done the same. That was the problem with drinking.

He'd never told anyone before about how he felt. But now that Mitsunari knew, the weight in his chest felt lighter. It confused him. Weren't such things supposed to be kept locked away? But as long as Mitsunari thought nothing of it, it didn't matter.

The puppy whimpered.

"What's the matter, Chibi?" Motonari asked.

Chibi whimpered again.

"Are you worried?"

"There's nothing to worry about," Mitsunari said. "For Shiranui's sake, I won't let any harm come to you."

Chibi seemed comforted by the words and thumped its tail against the saddle.

They reached the port without incident, but they didn't let their guard down until they were on board the ship. It was a larger vessel, not a warship but well-equipped to defend itself. Mitsunari gave orders to the soldiers and soon they set sail.

When they could no longer see the mainland, Motonari made his way to a secluded part of the deck and leaned on the railing, closing his eyes and letting the warmth of the sun envelop his face. With the sea breeze rushing past him, he breathed deeply and relaxed.

Funny how whenever he basked in the sunlight, it reminded him of that time three months ago, when he was injured and Mitsunari had carried him. The memory had never left him, especially the memory of that warmth. It was just so different. He didn't know why it attracted him so much.

He wanted to feel it again. Just once would be enough.

Preposterous. He opened his eyes and noticed Chibi sitting beside him with its head stretched skywards, eyes closed, clearly mimicking him. When it heard him move, it looked up at him, then stuck its tongue out and laughed. Smiling, he rubbed its round head.

Mitsunari's voice shattered the calm as he yelled at one of the soldiers.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes!" he snarled. "Don't waste my time again, or you'll regret it!"

"What's going on?" Motonari asked, walking over.

"Ask this idiot!" Mitsunari whirled and stormed off.

Chibi made a noise and hurried after the swordsman. It might get itself into trouble with Mitsunari in such a bad mood, but maybe it could calm him down. Motonari turned to the cowering soldier.

"What happened?" he asked.

"An island appeared out in the middle of the sea, somewhere over there," the soldier said, pointing. "It looked like a devil's head, with two horns. I thought it was suspicious so I fetched Mitsunari-sama, but when we got here, it…it wasn't there anymore!"

Motonari raised an eyebrow.

"I saw it, I really did!" The soldier shrunk away, expecting a second helping of reprimands.

Motonari looked again in the direction the soldier had pointed. Nothing but water stretched across the horizon. He found it unlikely that the soldier was lying. Mitsunari, as usual, was letting his temper get the better of him.

"Go back to work," Motonari said. "I'll talk to your leader."

The soldier bowed, thanking him profusely, before hurrying off.

Motonari found Mitsunari leaning on the railing, still scowling but having cooled off a bit. Chibi stood on its hind feet beside him, patting his leg with its paws and making big eyes in an attempt to ease his anger. Judging from how Mitsunari was trying his best not to look at the puppy, it was working.

"I see you're still not in the habit of using your head," Motonari said.

"Don't start."

"I will if I want to. I don't know how you got this far with that temper of yours. You let your emotions control you all the time, and then others have to clean up your mess. It's something a child does, not the leader of the Western Army." He paused. "Oh, I understand now. Bigger Ishida must look after you very well, perhaps _too _well."

"Don't you dare speak ill of him, or I'll..." Mitsunari trailed off uncertainly.

Motonari looked at him obliquely. "Or you'll what? Chop me into mincemeat?"

Mitsunari remained silent, seeming forlorn.

"Do you honestly think your soldiers would try to play a prank on you?" the strategist asked. "They know better, and that man had no reason to lie. And what if this is related to Shikoku?"

The swordsman darted him a sideways glance. "But a disappearing island is impossible."

"So is Shiranui. And so many other things."

Mitsunari heaved a sigh. "Sometimes I wonder what the world is coming to."

"You're not the only one."

Mitsunari shook his head and returned to the centre of the deck. Motonari heard him barking orders to the soldiers, saying that if they saw anything suspicious they were to report to him or Motonari immediately. Chibi stuck its tongue out, just like its mother used to do, and wagged its tail.

"It looks like even he can't resist you." Motonari patted its head.

One of the soldiers did spot the island in the distance as they sailed. They rushed over to look. Looming against the horizon was a large, jagged island. Its shape resembled, as the soldier said, a devil's head with two horns. To Motonari, the island seemed to form a face leering at them and he shuddered.

The island remained there for fifteen minutes before a white haze obscured it from view. When the haze dissipated, it was gone. They spent the rest of the voyage on edge, but the island didn't appear again.

Chibi, bored, had been patrolling up and down the deck, and now it hung its head and whimpered as it plopped down next to Motonari.

"Just a little longer," he said, and it whined.

The ship tilted upwards on one side and he stumbled. Chibi leaped to its feet, growling. Soldiers scrambled everywhere.

_What was that?_ He glanced over the side. There were no strong waves. Chibi bristled and stood closer to him, teeth bared.

The ship jolted and he grabbed on to the railing to keep his balance. Chibi sunk its teeth into his boot. Then the ship jolted again. Something was ramming it from below.

Mitsunari raced over to them. "What's going on?"

"There's something in the water, attacking us!"

They stumbled as the thing hit the ship again, and Mitsunari cursed. "It'll sink the ship, and then we'll be easy prey. What do you suggest?"

"It depends how much of a risk you want to take," Motonari said. "You get in a boat, we lower you down -"

"You want me to do _what_?"

"- and hope it surfaces enough for us to fight it."

Mitsunari glared at him. "The only thing worse than a sea monster is a strategist using me as bait."

"If we don't do something, we'll sink."

Water roared and timbers cracked. They looked over the side to see the tail of something large plunging back into the water, rocking the ship. A hole gaped in the hull, fortunately above the water.

Mitsunari turned towards him. "Forget it."

Motonari glanced at the distant shore. If they could hold out a little longer, they would actually make it. "In that case, we should prepare to evacuate if it tears another hole in the ship."

The creature hit them again, and this time it sprung a leak somewhere deep inside the ship. The soldiers managed to block it up, but if the creature attacked once more, they were certainly going to sink.

They braced themselves for another attack, but it didn't come. They didn't let down their guard until the ship limped into port. As they disembarked, Motonari examined the other ships nearby. Some of them had similar holes, and people scurried to and fro repairing them.

"Was that thing toying with us?" he muttered.

"Ishida!"

They turned to see Motochika sauntering towards them. Motonari tensed.

"How prompt," Mitsunari said.

"I'm surprised you made it here in one piece." The pirate glanced at Motonari and grinned. "And look who else is here."

"How I am involved doesn't concern you," Motonari snapped. "And did you know of that creature out there in your waters?"

The smile disappeared from Motochika's face. "There's more than one. I don't know how or why, but a couple days ago they sprang up and started terrorizing the coast. Any ships incoming made it with minor damage, but any ships trying to leave have been sunk. I've tried everything I could think of, but it's no use."

"So those creatures don't want anyone leaving Shikoku?" Mitsunari frowned. "But why?"

"Chousokabe," Motonari said, "in addition to the creatures, has anyone seen a disappearing island?"

"I've heard people talking about it. From all the accounts I've gathered, it appears in a set pattern every day. I've completed repairs on my ship and I was planning to set out and land on it tomorrow." He smiled. "Seems like I have some extra help. What brought you two all the way out here?"

Mitsunari glanced at Chibi, who hid behind Motonari's legs. "It's a long story."

"Come on then." Motochika swung around. "Let me show you some hospitality."

#

Motochika invited them to supper as their rooms were being prepared. Motonari had never expected to enter the pirate's base as a guest. He kept silent throughout most of the meal. Their location so close to the ocean guaranteed an abundance of the freshest and most delicious fish.

"So, Ishida," Motochika said, "you were in bad shape when I last saw you."

"Don't make a fuss over me," Mitsunari growled. "I had enough people doing that already."

"Ha! Bigger Ishida sure pampered you. By the way, you still owe me for that piece of railing you tore off my ship three months ago."

Mitsunari heaved a sigh. "Yes. I suppose that was my fault. Are you done pestering me?"

Motochika laughed. "You're definitely back to your old self."

Chibi edged out from behind Motonari and peered at the pirate.

"Quite the shy one," Motochika remarked. "And he looks familiar. Is he related to Wolfie?"

"He's her son," Motonari said. "He swam all the way from Shikoku to find me. We thought Shiranui might be here, have you seen her?"

"I'll ask around. It's impossible to miss a wolf that big."

Motochika inquired about what had been happening on the mainland, and they told him about the current status of the armies. Since it was impossible to leave Shikoku, they had no choice but to finish their investigation here. There would be trouble if the serpent's forces made a move now.

Motochika suspected that the disappearing island might be linked to the sea creatures, as sightings of the two sprang up at about the same time. The island appeared in the same series of locations every day, and his plan was to sail out for the spot nearest to the port and try to make a landing.

And, just maybe, Shiranui would be heading in the same direction, if she wasn't there already.


	4. Chapter 4

They assembled at the appointed time the next day, and left the port on schedule. Motonari worried that one of the sea creatures might come after them, but the waters were silent.

He glanced up at the white sails of the ship, with the Chousokabe crest glaring boldly from them. That he was sailing on Motochika's ship, of all things, was almost too ridiculous to be true. And being surrounded by the pirate's crew made him uncomfortable. They glanced at him as he passed by, but he knew they barely tolerated his presence here. Only Chibi stepping on his toes reassured him.

Mitsunari stood near the helm of the ship, watching with fascination as Motochika handled the wheel. Wanting to distance himself from the pirate as much as possible, Motonari decided to head to a more isolated spot near the bow. Chibi went with him.

As they sailed, one of Motochika's crew began humming before he burst out into song. A few joined him, and then another and another until the whole crew sang together to pass the time. Motonari turned towards the sea and wrinkled his nose. He much preferred the calls of the seabirds and the crashing of the waves to this uncouth noise.

"Trying to be inconspicuous is difficult when you're wearing such a monstrosity on your head," Mitsunari remarked.

Motonari looked over his shoulder as the swordsman joined them. Chibi barked, its tail wagging furiously.

"I suggest you rethink your choice of words," Motonari said.

"I'm simply telling you what I see." Mitsunari bent down to rub Chibi's head before straightening, a teasing glint in his eye. "You're only as tall as I because of that helmet. Are you trying to compensate for something?"

"I'm in the mood now to push someone over the railing."

"Try me."

Motonari snorted. "You seemed rather intrigued with the wheel."

"I've never seen anything quite like it before." Mitsunari looked towards the sails. "Chousokabe's ship isn't what you would call normal."

"And I can't wait to get off it."

"It really makes you that uncomfortable?"

"How comfortable would you be if you had to sail on the ship of your mortal enemy?" Motonari said dryly.

Mitsunari fell silent and the strategist regretted his words.

They reached the spot where the island was to appear and dropped anchor to wait. Chibi whimpered and stuck close to Motonari. A chill settled over them, and he shivered.

"Do you feel that?" Mitsunari asked, a hand resting on the hilt of his katana.

Motonari nodded. "I don't like it." Chibi ran over to him and hid behind one of his legs.

Mitsunari glanced at him. "Stay close to me."

He stepped a bit closer, gladly taking the offer.

A heavy mist closed in around them. Motonari slipped his ringblade over his head. It felt like something unseen stalked them. Motochika continued walking up and down the deck, reassuring his nervous crew, but his steps were no longer relaxed.

The mist lifted. The island leered before them, and up close it was much larger than it seemed. The swordsman edged a little closer to Motonari.

It was silent except for the sound of the ship creaking and floating on the water. They got as close as possible to the rocky shore, and Motochika told the crew to guard the ship and wait. Then the four disembarked and waded ashore.

The island was barren and lifeless. A sinister orange glow wavered from beyond the top of the ridge forming the island's "face," and they heard cracks of thunder. Wary, the four climbed up the slope to the ridge. The hard, jagged rocks gave way to tiled stone. As they cleared the ridge, the cliffs forming the island's horns rose up around them on all sides. A great bridge extended across the island, ending at the foot of a tower. Far below, liquid fire seethed and roiled, and an ashen smell wafted through the air.

"Well," Motochika said, "I wasn't expecting that. Someone lives here."

"Whoever it is can't be human," Motonari said.

Mitsunari looked towards the top of the tower. "This whole place reeks of youkai, and I doubt it's the friendly sort."

"What makes you so sure, Ishida?" the pirate asked.

"Just a hunch."

Motonari glanced at him. No, the answer couldn't be that simple, but now wasn't the time to ask.

They crossed the bridge, and as they reached the tower, its massive steel doors creaked open for them. Despite the obvious danger, they edged inside, and the doors closed with a thud.

A great hall stretched around them, the ceiling tall enough to house two warlike statues, each holding a nine-pronged sword. There were three doors, two on each side and one in the middle.

"Whoever it is must be at the top of the tower," Motonari said.

Assuming that the middle door would take them to a stairway, they went through. Instead, they stepped into a tiny room with sliding doors on all four sides. They kept going straight, but then their path stopped in a dead end.

"Wonderful," Mitsunari grumbled. "It's a maze. Whoever built this had too much time on their hands."

"Or doesn't want to be found," Motochika said.

They worked their way through the maze easily, but once they climbed up the stairs to the second floor their progress slowed to a crawl. It seemed that each of the floors had the same layout as the first one, with three rooms all filled with the sliding door mazes, but only one contained a stairway leading to the next floor. When the frustrated group finally reached the third floor, Motonari suggested that they split up, each taking a door.

"Will you be all right by yourself?" Mitsunari asked him.

Chibi padded up to Motonari's side and barked. _I'll go with him!_

"What's the worst that could happen?" Motonari shrugged.

Mitsunari seemed about to argue, then thought better of it. "Fine. Do as you please."

Motonari watched him go. He felt a little less secure without Mitsunari's ferocity at his fingertips. But it was best that he didn't become too reliant. He and Chibi went on their way. As they started working through their end of the maze, a loud thumping noise from the middle room echoed through the wall. It sounded like gears turning.

They returned to the hall. The thumping noise stopped.

Mitsunari emerged from the left doorway. "What happened?"

The middle door opened and Motochika stepped through to join them. His anchor was gone.

"Ack," he said, rubbing his head. "That was close. There was a trap in one of the rooms. You ought to be careful."

"Are you all right?" Mitsunari asked.

"Fortunately, except I lost my anchor getting out. Guess I'll stick with Motonari."

Mitsunari shrugged and left. The other three walked back to their end of the maze, and Motonari darted a sideways glance at the pirate. Motochika never called him by name. They weren't friends. Hearing that particular voice say his name offended him greatly.

_Perhaps he hit his head on something_.

One of the doors in the maze opened up into a small chamber. Standing in the doorway, Motonari peered inside, checking the room for any odd holes in the ceiling or walls. It was clearly a dead end.

"Don't go in," he said, and turned to leave.

"Wait, Motonari," Motochika said. "Come here."

His body moved automatically, turning and walking towards Motochika, who stood in the room. Chibi started barking but its voice didn't reach him.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Come closer."

He obeyed. Their eyes met and his body froze. Chibi ran up to him, snarling. Motochika ignored the puppy and placed his hands on Motonari's shoulders. The moment his fingers made contact, the ringblade slipped out of Motonari's numb hand, clattering against the floor.

_Something's wrong_, his mind screamed, but the pirate's vivid silver gaze swallowed him. He was powerless. His last thought before his brain went blank was that Motochika's eye was the wrong colour.

Smiling, Motochika spun him around, steering him backwards towards the wall. "That's it, Motonari. Let me guide you."

Then Chibi sunk its teeth into Motonari's hand, hard enough to draw blood. The pain woke him from the trance and he shoved Motochika away, making a dive for his ringblade. He seized it and jerked it up, the edge resting against the pirate's throat.

"What are you -" Motonari shook his head. "No. You're not Chousokabe! Who are you?"

Something glimmered on the ringblade. Motochika's reflection didn't match. Instead, Motonari caught a glimpse of gold fur and a narrow snout.

A puff of thick black smoke went up in front of him and he coughed, waving at it with his free hand. Chibi barked and a light breeze blew through the room, clearing out the smoke. A bushy tail rounded the doorway and was gone.

Chibi tugged frantically at his armour. He looked over his shoulder and leaped away with a yelp. Behind him was a pit full of spikes. The fake Motochika had intended to push him to his death while he was helpless.

Chibi whimpered and licked at his hand in apology.

"No, don't be. You saved my life." He distanced himself further from the spike pit, shivering. "How long have we been fooled...?"

There was only one place where the fake Motochika could have switched with the real one. Motonari darted out of the room and back to the main hall, shoving open middle door, with Chibi bounding after him. He hesitated. The creature might go after Mitsunari next. He had to warn him. But what had happened to the real Motochika? The fake one had mentioned a trap. Perhaps he was imprisoned, or worse.

He ran through the doorway. Mitsunari could handle himself until they met again. Right now Motonari had to know if Motochika was dead or alive.

They followed the trail of opened doors to a room not unlike the trap room they had just been in. There was another pit in the floor, but this one had a metal grate covering it. Nearby lay the pirate's anchor.

"Mouri!" Motochika bellowed from somewhere inside the pit. "Is that you? Mouri, you backstabbing bastard! I'll kill -" He choked and started coughing.

Motonari and Chibi hurried over. Motochika clung to the grate, up to his neck in water.

"Mouri!" he growled when he saw them.

"I didn't do this," Motonari said. "Calm down and tell me how to get you out."

"Don't screw around with me! You told me to stand here, and then you did something and dropped me in here, and now you're -"

"That wasn't me! I could say the same of you, trying to push me into a spike pit!"

"What? I wasn't even with-I did no such thing!"

Chibi barked, seeming alarmed.

"Come to think of it, the puppy wasn't there -" Motochika coughed and spluttered as the water sloshed over his face. "Uh, Mouri? Help."

The grate was set below floor level. If the water continued to rise, Motochika would drown. Motonari looked around but couldn't find any switches. The only objects in the room were a bunch of pots and vases on a table, each worth a considerable sum. But what were such valuables doing there?

He hurried over to the table, looking down at the assortment. There. One of the vases had been moved, revealing a raised button. He pushed the vase back over the button.

"Chibi," he called. "Did it work?"

Chibi barked frantically. He ran back over to the grate. There was no way to reverse the trap. Out of desperation, he started striking at the grate with his ringblade, but he wasn't strong enough to break it.

"Of all the ways to die," Motochika groaned. By now the water was up to his ears. He had to press his face against the grate to breathe.

"Move aside." Motonari tossed the ringblade up into the air.

"Don't hit the water! You'll boil me!"

Motonari summoned a heat ray, angling it so that it didn't touch the water while still scorching into one side of the grate. It melted under the intense heat, leaving a large hole big enough for Motochika to fit through.

Motochika dove under, popping up where the hole was while avoiding the still-hot metal. He waited for the water to rise so that he could climb out. Motonari offered a hand and pulled him out.

Motochika hefted up his anchor. "Well. I guess I owe you one."

"You didn't think it was odd that Chibi wasn't there?" Motonari snapped.

"About that…" Motochika rubbed the back of his head. "I wasn't really paying attention."

"Useless idiot."

"Hey Mouri, not all of us are as observant as you."

"Let's go. I'm worried about Mitsunari."

Mitsunari was nowhere to be found. They followed his trail to the next stairway. They reached the next floor but nobody was there. The middle door stood open this time. He had gone ahead, and that worried them. He wouldn't have continued without them.

"Chousokabe," Motonari said, "how, exactly, did you get tricked into standing there?"

"You don't want to know."

"Good. Neither do you."

"Now that you put it that way, I'm curious."

Motonari ignored him. "The…thing tricking us looked like a fox. I saw its reflection."

"A kitsune of the evil variety?"

"Likely. If we run into Mitsunari, we need to make sure he's the real one."

"The kitsune can't copy our weapons. The fake you showed up saying that you lost yours in a trap."

Mitsunari had opened the path to another stairway. This one revealed a large circular chamber, without a roof. The black, smoky sky swirled overhead, and even the stars carried a sinister glint.

They froze. Standing in the middle of the chamber was a gigantic figure that could only belong to the former leader of the Toyotomi army.

Mitsunari knelt before him. "Yes, Hideyoshi-sama. I'll do anything you say."

"Mitsunari!" Motonari cried. "Don't listen to him! He's a fake!"

"Look over there," the fake Hideyoshi said, sweeping an arm in their direction. "Will you allow them to slander me? Go on and punish them."

Mitsunari got to his feet, turning towards them. His eyes were glazed over and he advanced, his hand reaching for his katana.

"Stop this!" Motochika yelled. "Wake up! Don't let him control you!"

"Those who…slander…Hideyoshi-sama…must die." Mitsunari's sword-arm trembled violently, as if he were struggling against himself. His hand clasped around the katana and drew out the blade.

They backed away. Mitsunari could slice them to pieces before they even got close, so trying to strike him to knock him out of the trance was not an option.

Motonari slipped off the ringblade and held it upright, towards him. "I know you can hear me. Look, the reflection. Your lord is dead, and the dead don't come back to life."

Mitsunari halted. Then he gave a start, the life returning to his eyes. Behind him, the kitsune revealed its true form, leaping into the air and landing gracefully, its nine great tails swaying.

"You…!" Mitsunari whirled. "How dare you defile Hideyoshi-sama's image? I'll kill you!"

"Clever," the creature said as it locked eyes with Motonari, its sibilant voice sending chills down his spine. "Very clever, for a mere human."

"What do you want?" Motonari asked. "Are you responsible for that mess in Shikoku?"

"I went through a lot of trouble to lure you here. Perhaps we can reach a deal that will benefit us both." The kitsune's eyes flickered. "I did this all for that katana. Had you not interrupted, he would have handed it over and I would have let him go. Give it to me, and I'll leave the humans in peace."

"Does it belong to you?" Motonari asked.

"That doesn't concern you."

Mitsunari glanced at the katana he held. "This was a gift, and I will not part with it! Not to an evil creature like you!" He hunched over into his battle stance. "I will execute you for impersonating Hideyoshi-sama!"

The kitsune laughed. "Very well. I'll just take it from your dead body." Its eyes narrowed and its head swung in Motonari's direction. "I think I shall have that ringblade too!"

It lunged at Motonari, teeth bared, and jerked its head down as if using something on its back to strike. Mitsunari flashed in front of him. He took the blow and went flying across the room, skidding on the floor before he scrambled to his feet.

Chibi barked and with a deafening _crack_ a shard of lightning blasted down from the sky, striking the kitsune. It squeaked and split apart into nine humanoid figures, each wielding a weapon. Motonari directed his companions to engage as many as they could and hold them off. Mitsunari and Motochika obeyed, keeping themselves in front of him and preventing the creatures from reaching him. Snarling, Chibi bounded towards him and fought with a lone one approaching him from the side. He worried for the puppy's safety, but it held its ground just fine.

He spun the ringblade over his head, gathering energy.

"Pull back!" he cried as he tossed a ring of light.

The other two fell back. Eight of the creatures pursued them and the ring fell neatly over them, constricting and making them squeal. Mitsunari and Motochika went to Chibi's aid and together they made short work of the ninth one, which vanished in a puff of smoke. The ones trapped in the ring perished shortly after.

The kitsune leaped up out of the smoke, panting. Now it no longer seemed like a supernatural entity - it was just an old, feeble fox.

Mitsunari rushed towards it, his face contorted in fury.

"Wait -" it began, trying to save itself.

He lashed out with the blade, severing its head from its body. "May you rot in hell!"

The island rumbled beneath them. Cracks spread along the walls.

"Let's get out of here!" Motochika shouted.

Motonari scooped up the puppy and they ran. They made it back onto the bridge just as the tower started collapsing. Fearing that the bridge would fall apart as well and plunge them to their deaths below, they didn't stop. They scrambled down from the ridge, nearly tumbling the rest of the way as the ground quaked under them. The entire island was breaking up. Motochika hollered at his crew to raise anchor as they splashed their way back towards the ship.

Once safely on board, the ship retreated from the crumbling island. Motonari set Chibi down and bent over, catching his breath. Chibi pawed at his leg and made an inquiring noise.

"I'm all right," he said. "But I was hoping to find your mother there."

Chibi sat down and whimpered. Behind them, the island split apart into chunks of rock, the sea frothing as the pieces tumbled into the water. Soon the island was gone, leaving behind only a few disturbed waves.

#

Instead of returning to port, Motochika wanted to check the surrounding waters and see if the sea creatures had fled now that the island and its master were gone. Motonari tried to dissuade him, but Motochika insisted that it would be all right, as he and his crew managed to repel one of the creatures during an attack. So far, the waters were calm.

Motonari was feeding Chibi some dried meat when Mitsunari approached them.

"Motonari, are you all right?"

Motonari straightened. "Yes, not a scratch. All because of you," he added as an afterthought. "It hit you quite hard, I recall."

Mitsunari shook his head. "It's nothing. But I want to apologize. What I did was unforgivable. I was willing to turn against you and Chousokabe so easily. I'm ashamed of myself."

"It wasn't your fault. That demon tricked all of us."

"But it was so obvious. I knew better, but still I gave in…" Pained, he looked away. "I was weak, and Hideyoshi-sama does not forgive weakness."

"You gave in because you hold him so close to heart. You couldn't have raised your blade against him. Don't think on it anymore."

Mitsunari hesitated, then smiled wistfully. "I suppose you're right. It would have been impossible for me not to look at his face. That kitsune...it was both powerful and evil, having nine tails. The moment you make eye contact is the moment it enslaves your mind."

"You're oddly knowledgeable about youkai."

To Motonari's surprise, Mitsunari's eyes filled with pain. It was the kind of look when recalling someone dear who had passed away a long time ago...one that the strategist himself was not a stranger to.

"It's...something I inherited," Mitsunari said at last. "I'm sorry. I don't really want to talk about it now. Maybe some other time."

"All right."

"Motonari, I..." The swordsman hesitated. "Do whatever you wish to me. I won't resist."

Motonari blinked. Mitsunari felt so badly about what happened that he was asking to be punished. But he hadn't done anything wrong. Chibi padded up to him and sat up on its haunches, cocking its head and making a comforting noise.

Motonari smiled at the puppy's antics. "He's right. It doesn't matter, Mitsunari. We…we're…" It took him a few tries to get the word out. "We're friends."

"Friends," Mitsunari said softly. "Is that what we are? You're too kind."

"Then do you want me to yell at you?"

"Yes. Very much. But it's no longer necessary." Mitsunari turned to leave. "Thank you."

They watched him go. Chibi's tail wagged wildly and it looked up at Motonari, awe shining in its eyes.

"You admire him, don't you?"

Chibi barked.

"I agree." He gazed at Mitsunari's retreating back. "He is noble."

Mitsunari had such pure character. Motonari could only marvel at it. And his loyalty was beyond compare. It was a shame that Mitsunari hadn't been born in Aki. Motonari could have used a right-hand like him from the very beginning. Mitsunari always placed his safety first and protected him out of his own will. He didn't have to be told or coerced, he just did it. And that intrigued Motonari. What made him just do it? Was there really no other intention?

Maybe it was because Mitsunari liked him.

He shook his head. What was he thinking?


	5. Chapter 5

When they landed back at port, Mitsunari said he wanted to be alone and left. Motonari went to their ship to check on the soldiers and the repairs.

Motochika came to find him. "Hey Mouri, I have some news. Nobody has seen a big white wolf around. Are you sure she was here in the first place?"

He glanced at Chibi, who whimpered helplessly. "I'm beginning to think she wasn't, or this would never have happened."

"I wish I had more useful information. How are the repairs proceeding?"

"I expect we'll be stuck here for another day. Two at most." Motonari shot him a sideways glance. "Until then, we'll have to take advantage of your hospitality."

"Heh. Never thought I'd see the day. You're welcome to it as long as you don't drop me in another pit. All right, that was a bad joke," he added when Motonari glared at him.

"If I had a choice, I wouldn't stay under your roof."

Motochika, as usual, grinned and shrugged off his remarks. "Say, where's Ishida?"

"He said he wanted to be alone and walked off over there." He gestured with an arm.

"That's where the market is. Not exactly a place where he'll be alone. Well, can't say I blame him. He's awfully upset about what happened back there."

"He despises betrayal. He never thought he'd do such a thing, even if it wasn't intentional."

"Still, it's strange seeing him like that." Motochika sighed. "Ah well. Soon he'll be grumpy again."

Mitsunari didn't show up for supper that evening. However, he was having food brought up to his room. And quite a lot of food, at that.

"I didn't know he ate that much," Motochika remarked.

"It's because of the katana," Motonari said, but he too was amazed. Yoshitsugu was right.

When Motonari returned to his room later, he was surprised to find the swordsman waiting for him outside the door, holding a wooden box in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" Motonari asked.

"I, well…"

Mitsunari trailed off and didn't speak again, unable to meet Motonari's gaze. He seemed uncertain of what to do with himself. Chibi cocked its head and made an inquisitive noise, its eyes focused on the box.

"What's the matter, Mitsunari?"

Mitsunari's eyes darted down at the box, then towards him and back again. Then he spun around. "Nothing. Forget it."

Motonari watched him go, baffled. Chibi turned to him and made that noise again.

"Of course it had something to do with the box," he murmured.

Now he was curious. What was inside?

#

Mitsunari joined them again the next day, but he barely spoke a word and seemed restless. The others assumed that he was still moping over yesterday's events, but when they tried to reassure him he insisted that he was all right.

During the afternoon, Motonari returned to his room for tea and to spend some time alone. Chibi wrestled and gnawed at a soup bone in one corner of the room, and he wondered about Shiranui. What had happened between the two to cause their separation? Or had Chibi set out to find its own way in the world?

Flicking an ear, Chibi let go of the bone. It bounced to its feet and skipped towards the door, opening it. Mitsunari jumped, not expecting to have his cover blown. He was holding the box again.

"I-I was about to come in," he stammered.

"You're a terrible liar," Motonari remarked. "Well, don't stand there."

Glaring at him, the swordsman walked inside.

"You've been acting strangely," Motonari said as Mitsunari sat facing him, setting the box in front of him. "Is something wrong?"

"I…" Mitsunari stared at the box, as if it might speak for him.

Chibi grumbled and put its teeth around the lid.

"Don't you dare!" Mitsunari swatted at it.

Chibi grumbled again and glared at him. _Talk already, and tell us what's in the box_.

"You've had that since last night," the strategist said. "What's inside?"

Again, Mitsunari stayed silent. He seemed miserable. Or was he embarrassed?

Motonari spoke in a gentler tone. "What's inside that box?"

At last, the swordsman moved, shoving the box towards him. His normally pale cheeks were tinted with red. "Just take it."

Chibi barked and wagged its tail eagerly. Motonari flicked open the latch and took off the lid.

Inside sat a piece of silverwork. A disc, etched with intricate patterns, hung supported between the two arms of the base. A flame design bordered the disc, and it resembled the sun. It was a very beautiful piece, if a little foreign.

Chibi nudged the disc with its nose, and the disc revolved. On its opposite face was a mirror.

"I saw it at the market yesterday," Mitsunari said haltingly. "It…it reminded me of you. So I bought it. I…" He swallowed. "I want you to have it."

Motonari looked into those eyes. "This is a gift, then?"

"Yes."

Chibi thumped its tail and grinned. Motonari tapped a finger against the mirror, spinning it so that he could see the backside and examine the patterns again. But he was just trying to think about how to respond. No comrade had ever done anything like this for him before.

"Surely you must expect something in return," he said.

"I don't. And it isn't an apology for yesterday. It's a gift."

Something ached deep inside, but at the same time warmth flooded through his chest. He pushed the feeling away. "I see."

Mitsunari fidgeted. "Do you…dislike it?"

"No. It's beautiful."

"Then why do you look so sad?"

He looked up, startled. Chibi nudged the mirror and barked. _Look at yourself if you don't believe him._

He drew in a breath. "I…I've never had anyone do this, buying something for me just because."

"Really?" Mitsunari caught himself. "How careless of me. It's because you're so often alone, aren't you?"

"Yes. But I'm not alone anymore." He looked at the mirror again. "It's the first time I've received something like this. Thank you."

Mitsunari smiled slightly and nodded. "I'm going to go check on the ship," he said, rising to his feet.

Motonari couldn't resist. "We checked this morning. Beating a hasty retreat?"

"Something…may have come up."

"You're almost as amusing as Chibi."

Mitsunari glared at him playfully before he left.

#

The repairs completed according to schedule and they planned to return to the mainland in the morning. Yoshitsugu hadn't contacted Mitsunari, but it was prudent to head back now that their business here was done. Motochika saw fit to bring out his best sake the evening before their departure. Motonari still couldn't understand him - they were long-time rivals and yet Motochika simply set it aside, treating him as a comrade.

Well, the sooner they left the better. Motonari still bore the weight of an uncomfortable secret, and he wanted to make sure that secret stayed where it was. Being around the carefree Motochika only made it worse.

In the morning, Motonari fetched the box and admired the mirror again. He wondered where to put it back at home. Certainly in a place where he would always see it.

He hadn't expected such a gesture from Mitsunari. Motonari recalled how embarrassed the younger man had been, and it brought a smile to his face. Such a gesture simply wasn't befitting of the Dark King. Because of that, it was oddly endearing. The mirror was beautiful, and he had to admit that Mitsunari made a good guess about his tastes.

It was the first gift he'd ever received from someone outside of his family. Mitsunari gave it to him simply because he wanted to. And just looking at it filled his heart with a strange, wonderful warmth. So underneath that grumpy exterior, Mitsunari was quite thoughtful. And even then, only a privileged few got to see that gentle side of him.

Chibi barked and padded up to him with a thin rope in its mouth.

"You want to carry it?"

Chibi bobbed its head. He tied the box securely to its back. The contents were well-packed enough that they could withstand the movement.

At the port, Motochika bade them goodbye. He told them he would make sure Shikoku's shores were safe, and then depending on the circumstances he might drop by the mainland.

"Hey Mouri," he said as Motonari walked past him towards the gangplank, "take care of yourself."

He paused. "Same to you."

They set sail, and soon Shikoku receded over the horizon.

Mitsunari seemed fairly mellow today - perhaps it was from seeing the box tied to Chibi's back - but it still didn't stop the soldiers from tiptoeing around him, nervous about making the slightest mistake and wrecking his good mood.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," Motonari said. "What happens when we get back?"

Mitsunari glanced at him, seeming nervous. "Surely Yoshitsugu will have collected more information on the enemy's movements."

"Even if we were to combine our forces, it wouldn't be enough. Besides, shouldn't he have contacted you already if that was so?"

"We still have the matter of Chibi."

Now Mitsunari was grasping for excuses. The strategist found it amusing. But just for a little while, he wanted to keep playing with him and see how he would respond to each counter.

"Shiranui could be anywhere," he said, "and we don't know what happened between them. Chibi could have set out on his own for all we know."

"What do you suggest, then?"

Well that was no fun. The game was over before it started. "I should return to Aki. Chibi should come with me, since it's safer there. Unless you want to keep him that badly."

Discouraged, Mitsunari looked away.

Chibi made a noise. It whimpered and prodded at the ringblade with a paw.

"I forgot about the creature that attacked us," Motonari said, although he hadn't actually forgotten. "I suppose we can't let such a thing roam the countryside."

"Yes, we'll take care of that," Mitsunari said quickly.

"You seem relieved. Did you not want me to leave?"

"You were the one who decided to visit me. A visit shouldn't be so short."

"I hardly think it's been short."

"Well, I…" The younger man fumbled for words. "I still need your…your skill."

"Skill?" Motonari pretended to be curious.

"Y-You're wise, and…you know so much, and…your plans never go wrong…" Mitsunari's voice dropped to a mumble. His cheeks tinted with red.

The strategist decided to stop teasing him. Poor Mitsunari was getting more and more flustered. "Really, what are you getting at?"

"It's…more interesting to have another person around."

"Funny. I happen to feel the same way."

Mitsunari's head jerked up. "You…you do?"

He smiled at the reaction. "'Interesting.' That describes you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I meant." He couldn't resist. It was the perfect retort.

The swordsman glared at him. "You seem to like toying with me. That, or talking in circles. I suggest you stop."

"Really? What are you going to do about it?"

Mitsunari gibbered and growled but couldn't come up with a response. Chibi made an exasperated noise and shook its head to itself.

"Doesn't killing someone always cross your mind first?" Motonari said.

"I can't do that," Mitsunari mumbled. "Not to you."

"If you wanted me to stay longer, you could have said so. I would consider it."

"…Will you?"

"Do I really make that much of a difference?"

"Yes, I -" Mitsunari clamped his mouth shut.

"You like keeping your friends close by, don't you?"

"Friends." Mitsunari looked out across the water. "A long time ago I had friends, a lot of them - the Seven Spears of Shizugatake, I'm sure you heard of them. And I had my duty. As long as I had them, I was…happy. I never felt so alive. Then one by one they deserted me for the East. And then I lost everything." His hands curled into fists. "The life I had always known, the life I thought I would always have, fell to pieces around me."

Motonari stayed quiet and let him talk.

"I was completely lost and didn't know what to do with myself. And then you told me…that I was important to others. I understood then, that I had a duty to them." Mitsunari caught himself. "I'm rambling. I didn't mean to burden you with such nonsense."

"I think you've forgotten what it's like to have friends."

"Then would you be willing to be a friend?" Mitsunari asked quietly.

Motonari looked up and their eyes met. "Yes."

They didn't move, not until Mitsunari smiled awkwardly and turned away.


	6. Chapter 6

While they were still sailing, Motonari stood near the railing and closed his eyes to enjoy the sun's warmth. Chibi mimicked him again.

He kept thinking about that time when Mitsunari had carried him. Just once, he wanted to feel that warmth again. He liked the sunlight, but it simply didn't compare. Would it be too difficult a thing to ask?

His eyes opened. What was he thinking? Asking Mitsunari to carry him was - no. It was out of the question.

_Well, I don't have to ask. I can make him do it._

All he needed was a little acting. If he could find the right opportunity to fake an injury, he could get what he wanted. Mitsunari had voluntarily carried him before and he would do it again. He was predictable enough. The corner of Motonari's mouth lifted and he looked out over the water, pleased. Now he just needed an opportunity, and there would be plenty of those when they got back. And his plans never failed.

Mitsunari. Motonari hadn't realized that the swordsman valued his company so much. Secretly, he liked being around Mitsunari and bantering with him. The swordsman was blunt, never dancing with words like Yoshitsugu did, and he had probably never told a lie in his life - Motonari could relax and not have to worry about hidden motives behind his words or actions.

And there was a small warmth he only felt when he was with Mitsunari. It stirred inside his breast whenever he saw that lithe, tall figure.

No, he couldn't let such emotions overtake him. Not now. He tried to push them away but they remained at the back of his mind, gnawing at him.

When they returned to the castle, Mitsunari went on ahead to the map room while Motonari and Chibi stopped by the residential palace to drop off the box.

As they joined the other two, Motonari slowed his pace and halted in the doorway. Mitsunari and Yoshitsugu were chatting near the table, and he couldn't help noticing how relaxed Mitsunari seemed. Of course he would be. He and Yoshitsugu had known each other for so long. They were close friends.

His hand clenched. How long would it take before Mitsunari acted that way towards him? Even now he was still guarded at times.

Chibi nibbled at his ankle and made a noise, causing the other two to look up.

"Ah, Motonari," Yoshitsugu said. "There you are. Mitsunari told me about what happened in Shikoku."

"I'm sure he did," Motonari said acidly, stepping closer.

"Are you all right?" Mitsunari asked.

"I'm fine! Why are you asking?"

The swordsman leaned back slightly. "You…seem upset."

"I'm fine," he repeated, adopting a more neutral expression and softening his voice.

It worked - Mitsunari didn't look as startled. Motonari scolded himself for letting emotion get the better of him. He hadn't intended to snap at Mitsunari, either. If they were alone, he would have apologized.

They discussed the strange creature prowling the land. On the way back from port, something agitated Chibi, but they were not attacked.

"I doubt the size of our group scared it off," Motonari said. "Perhaps Chibi and I should set out alone. It may be stupid enough to be lured out."

"No! That's dangerous!" Mitsunari snapped.

Motonari and Yoshitsugu glanced at him.

"What I mean," Mitsunari added hastily, "is that I should follow from a distance with some support."

"That _was _the plan. I obviously wouldn't go out there alone," Motonari said. "I don't suggest bringing any soldiers. They will just get killed."

"With all this talk of evil spirits, I simply must see what's going on," Yoshitsugu said. "I'll accompany you, Mitsunari."

Motonari shot him a sideways look. _Please don't._

Mitsunari nodded. "Very well."

_Wonderful_. _An obstacle._ With Yoshitsugu around, he had to be more careful about how he went about executing his plan. Yoshitsugu might see through him and that would ruin everything. Even worse, Mitsunari might lose his trust in him, and he couldn't let that happen.

"I'm going to prepare," he said, spinning on his heel. "Come on, Chibi."

Chibi ran after him as he left the room, fuming.

#

Mitsunari and Yoshitsugu went on ahead to the courtyard.

"You seem rather concerned about him," Yoshitsugu remarked.

"Just as concerned as I am about you," he answered. "Is he not a friend?"

"Ah, of course. I just thought it rare for you to trust someone like him so quickly."

Mitsunari kept silent. He would not doubt Motonari. But somewhere in the back of his mind a nagging feeling rose. Trust was a thing easily broken and he knew that too well, painfully well. And, after all, this was Motonari - a devious strategist who thought nothing of betrayal. He _had _turned on them before and there was nothing stopping him from doing it again.

He crushed those thoughts. Motonari was here with them because he wanted to be, even if he didn't admit it. He needed the company. In their conversations, Motonari had expressed concern—perhaps even sympathy—for Mitsunari, and when they bantered with each other he clearly enjoyed himself. Those couldn't be faked, especially not the expression on his face when he saw the mirror.

Mitsunari wished that the strategist would just accept his company. Motonari confided in him, but at the same time he could be so distant.

It was nice to have someone else to talk to, to share his thoughts with. Motonari didn't listen quite the same way as Yoshitsugu did, and the advice he offered was different. Of course it was. Motonari was always so calm and wise, and…there was something else. Something about the way he treated Mitsunari. It was gentleness. His heart quivered.

"Mitsunari? Are you listening to me?"

He blinked. "I'm sorry. Did you say something?"

"Really, Mitsunari. It's not like you to be distracted. I asked you if something happened on the way here. Our friend seems to be in a sour mood today."

Mitsunari only shrugged.

#

Motonari and Chibi rejoined the others, and together they rode out, following the road. As soon as the trees closed in around them, Mitsunari and Yoshitsugu halted and Motonari continued on ahead. Whimpering, Chibi huddled against him.

"It'll be all right," he said, though he didn't feel sure himself.

The further they rode, the more his spine prickled. He slowed the horse to a trot. Chibi jumped up in the saddle and growled. Metal deflected and something whizzed back towards the trees to his right, lopping off leaves and branches.

Leaping off the horse, he backed up, holding his ringblade defensively. Chibi faced the direction of the fallen branches, growling. Twigs snapped underneath heavy feet, and their pursuer emerged into view. It was a hideous grey-skinned humanoid creature, an imp perhaps, and it twirled metal discs in its claws. This had to be the culprit.

It flung an arm out, the discs moving too fast for him to see, and the best he could do was raise his ringblade and hope they didn't hit him. But Chibi leaped up and metal bounced. The discs went flying back at the imp, who caught them just as deftly and advanced towards them.

Then Mitsunari streaked in from the side. The imp blocked his strikes with its discs and jumped back to a safer distance, sending out six that arced through the air towards him. The charm on his katana flared to life and he lashed out, deflecting the discs back at the imp.

Chibi nipped Motonari's ankle, barking frantically. He looked up as a dark green blur whizzed out of the sky towards him. It slammed into him and sent him flying. His head struck a tree. Tumbling to the ground, he lay there, dazed. The ringblade rolled further into the trees, then down a slope. Chibi yelped and scrambled after it, with the long green flying creature right behind.

Mitsunari ran towards him. The imp tossed its discs again, and Mitsunari slid in front of him just in time, hitting them back. He missed one, though, and it sliced into the side of his left arm, near the shoulder.

The imp snarled as Yoshitsugu's beads smacked into it, and it turned and retreated into the trees.

Motonari stumbled as the swordsman pulled him to his feet. He was still seeing stars.

"Are you all right?" Mitsunari asked, holding him steady.

Motonari only felt the sensation of those two hands on his shoulders. _He's touching me._ _And I wasn't even trying._

Mitsunari shook him gently. "Motonari? Say something."

"Fine," Motonari managed.

"That helmet of yours isn't very practical. Where did Chibi go?"

Chibi. Motonari glanced down beside him but there was no puppy. Then he realized he wasn't holding his weapon.

"He went after my ringblade!" he cried. "He's alone with that…thing!"

Mitsunari took off in the direction of the slope and Motonari rushed to catch up, trying not to trip over himself. Shaking his head in an attempt to clear it, he chided himself for not paying attention.

But at least he'd gotten what he wanted. Sort of.

Halfway down the slope, they found Chibi limping up towards them. It wagged its tail when it saw them. Motonari knelt down and took its stubby right foreleg in a hand. A deep gash bled across the white fur.

"I'm sorry," he said. "It's my fault that you're hurt."

Chibi shook its head and whimpered, lowering its head. _I couldn't recover the ringblade._

"You mean that flying thing took it?"

Chibi whimpered again and nodded.

"Well, at least we know what they're after now," Mitsunari said.

"The problem is that they have it." Motonari sighed and scooped the puppy into his arms. "Chibi's hurt. Let's go back."

#

Motonari was now without a weapon, but he could deal with it later. Once back at the castle grounds, he carried Chibi to his room and set it down on the cushion. Taking its leg, he dabbed at it with a wet cloth to clean off some of the blood. Chibi flinched and whimpered.

"Bear with it," he said, wiping off the last of the blood. "There."

He took some bandages and wrapped up the wound. Chibi examined the bandage and walked around in a small circle before deciding that it was better to flop down on the cushion and not move.

Mitsunari entered the room. "How is he?"

"See for yourself."

Barking, Chibi sprang to its feet, tail wagging and dancing back and forth. _Look, I'm fine!_

Mitsunari rubbed its head. "Small but tough, aren't you?"

Motonari smiled. Chibi was showing off now when a moment ago it was unwilling to move. It must really like Mitsunari to want to impress him that much.

Chibi noticed something on Mitsunari's shoulder and barked, alarmed. Blood seeped out of the gash in his arm, where the disc had sliced him.

"It's nothing!" Mitsunari pulled away as Motonari tried to get a closer look.

"If it's bleeding like that? Hardly! Let me see it."

"I said, it's fine."

Motonari grabbed his arm as he tried to escape. "Sit down!"

Mitsunari blinked at him, then obeyed, dropping down on the floor. The strategist removed that section of armour and inspected the wound. It had cut rather deep into the shoulder. He cleaned the injury and if it hurt, Mitsunari didn't even flinch. Chibi watched, amazed.

"An injury is an injury," Motonari said. "If you don't take care of it, it will only get worse." He noticed a bruise-coloured mark below the gash, hidden under the rest of the armour. "What's that?"

"It's nothing. Just a bruise."

Motonari, not believing him, reached up to take off the rest of the armour. Then Mitsunari's hand clapped around his. He looked up, right into those yellow eyes.

They stayed frozen for only a few moments, but it felt so much longer than that. Their faces were so close. If he leaned forward, their foreheads would touch. What would that feel like? He moved closer, unintentionally. Mitsunari's grip tightened on his hand.

Mitsunari spoke in a soft voice. "I said, it's nothing."

"Let…let go." His skin prickled with heat. "Let go of me."

The swordsman's hand didn't budge. "It's just a bruise. Nothing worth worrying about."

"So _you_ say. Let go."

"You're still going to look at it, aren't you?"

"Yes." Motonari tried to tug his hand free. "For the last time, let go of me."

Mitsunari didn't take his hand away - he just loosened his grip enough for Motonari to slip his fingers out. The strategist fumbled with the armour, cheeks burning, trying not to look at him.

Something long had struck Mitsunari's arm, leaving behind that bruise. It was reddish near the centre and he almost thought it was bleeding from the inside.

"What did you do to yourself?" he exclaimed.

"The fox hit me with something I couldn't see. It's better now."

"That long ago? Why didn't you get it examined? It doesn't look 'better' to me."

"It's better," Mitsunari insisted. "It got smaller."

Motonari asked Chibi for its opinion. The puppy inspected the bruise and wagged its tail. As long as the injury was just a physical one, and not involving curses or poison, he could take Mitsunari's word.

"I don't know why you're so concerned," Mitsunari remarked.

"You have to take better care of yourself. You're not invincible." He paused. "And you received both of those wounds because of me."

Mitsunari shook his head. "They're nothing. And I will bear them gladly."

_How can you say that? _Motonari wanted to ask. _How can you say that so easily when you're getting injured on someone else's account? _He didn't understand, but that selflessness was one of the things he admired. Even if he were more careful, Mitsunari would jump to protect him anyway.

He finished bandaging both wounds and Mitsunari flexed his arm experimentally.

"I suppose you'll be telling me to eat now," Mitsunari said.

"I don't need to do that," the strategist responded. "As long as you're using that katana, you'll eat."

Mitsunari glowered at him. "Stop worrying about me."

"Of course not! I…" He trailed off when he saw the swordsman looking at him strangely, and he fumbled for an excuse. "I - We…we need you in top form."

"And?"

"What 'and?'"

"Usually you have something more to say." Mitsunari got to his feet. "I'll look after myself, if it will make you worry less."

He left without another word, and Motonari watched him go. He looked at his hand. Mitsunari felt so warm and his grip was firm but gentle…

_Wait. Was he playing with me just now?_

Of course. It all made sense, why Mitsunari hadn't taken his hand away. He had said pointless things to make it last longer. He knew that contact flustered Motonari. And that poke about making him worry less - how _dare_ he?

"Mitsunari, you -"

But of course, Mitsunari was already out of the room and well out of earshot. Motonari glared at the doorway instead. He would get revenge. But his heart beat faster in his chest and a strange feeling spread through him. What was this? Excitement? Thrill? And just thinking of Mitsunari only made it burn brighter.

He should probably rest. He had hit his head rather badly back there, after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Mitsunari stopped by Motonari's room not much later, and as he lifted a hand to open the door, it slid aside. Chibi wriggled out into the hall. Looking up at him, it shook its head. He peeked in and saw Motonari asleep in the bed.

Shutting the door behind Chibi, he motioned for it to follow him. It made an inquisitive noise and skipped after him as they retreated further down the hall.

"I need you to do a favour for me," he said, and its ears perked up. It stood up on its hind legs, wanting to help before it knew what it was supposed to do, forcing him to smile at its enthusiasm. "I need measurements."

It cocked its head, confused.

"The measurements for a new ringblade. I don't care how you do it, just get them out of him. Then bring them to me. And don't let him know I asked you."

Chibi wagged its tail and barked. Then it scampered back to the room and wiggled inside. Mitsunari wasn't sure how it would go about getting such specific information, but if its cuteness wasn't enough, nothing would be. Turning around, he left. This gift was sure to please.

Chibi, meanwhile, bounded over to Motonari and jumped on top of him, nudging him with a paw. When he didn't move, it jumped up and down on his side until he finally woke and pushed it off.

"Stop that, I was sleeping." He sat up, rubbing at his temples. "What's the matter?"

Chibi traced a circle on the floor with its paw and made an inquiring noise. It was a good time to catch him off guard when he was still blinking the sleep from his eyes.

"My ringblade? What about it?" he asked.

Shaking its head, it drew a circle again. It sat up on its haunches and waved its paws up and down.

"You're asking how big it is?" Motonari was amused. "You've seen it countless times these past few days. But it isn't the same as my old one."

That was what Mitsunari wanted. Chibi cocked its head and inquired again.

"My old ringblade? It got destroyed. It's silly, but I wish it wasn't. I used it ever since I was first able to wield a real ringblade."

Chibi inquired again. Motonari looked at it oddly.

"Why are you so curious about my ringblade? Are you up to something?"

As always, it was impossible to fool the strategist. Well, if Chibi admitted to being up to something, he still wouldn't trace it back to Mitsunari. So it barked and drew a circle again.

"You mean you want to help me make another ringblade?"

The puppy bobbed its head and made big eyes.

Motonari laughed. "No one can resist you, Chibi. You're always so eager to help. I could ask Mitsunari if it would be all right to send a request to the forge."

But Mitsunari was the one who wanted to make the ringblade! Chibi glanced around desperately for a solution. Bounding over to the table, it knocked over the brush stand and the inkstone.

"My, you're in a hurry," Motonari remarked, sitting at the table and picking everything up.

Chibi's plan worked. It watched as Motonari wrote out the specifications for his ringblade. How did he remember all this information? It made an awed noise.

"Of course I have to know these things," Motonari said. "I'm always prepared for anything."

Chibi waited for him to finish writing.

The strategist put down the brush at last and looked over the writing. "That should be everything. Now -"

Chibi grabbed the paper and ran out the door. It got as far away from the room as it could before it sniffed around for Mitsunari's scent. It followed him all the way outside, to the forge near the barracks. Spotting him at last, it barked around a mouthful of paper and scampered towards him.

"So quickly?" He knelt down and took the paper. Chibi had been careful not to get any spit on it. "Does he know it was me?"

The puppy shook its head.

Mitsunari studied him and smiled slightly. "You look like you just committed theft."

Chibi sighed and nodded.

"I won't be able to make a copy of this. We might run into him. Tell him you submitted it."

Chibi lowered an ear and made a noise. _But won't I be taking all the credit?_

"It'll work out, I think." Mitsunari leaned down to rub its head. "Good boy. I'll come by with a treat later. Now go on."

Skipping a circle around him in joy, the puppy ran back inside. It met Motonari halfway back to the room.

"Chibi! What did you -" Motonari saw that it no longer had the paper. "They were willing to take a request from you?"

Chibi wagged its tail. _Obviously it wasn't for me._

He snorted. "You had no reason to take off so quickly. I suppose we'll just have to wait, though I'd rather ask Mitsunari if it's really all right."

Chibi chose to keep quiet and accompanied him back to the room.

#

As Motonari studied reports from scouts, Mitsunari dropped by, carring a soup bone for Chibi. The puppy didn't touch it just yet - it waited until he sat down, then clambered onto his lap and planted a kiss on his cheek before skipping to the corner and digging its teeth into the bone.

"You'll spoil him," Motonari remarked.

"He's growing. At least he won't turn out like you."

Motonari glared at him. "Earlier he made a request at the forge. It was for my ringblade. I was going to ask you first, but he grabbed the sheet and ran out before I could stop him."

"Do what you want."

Chibi glanced at Mitsunari and thumped its tail.

Motonari watched as the puppy gnawed at the bone, sometimes backing off to pounce on it and pretending to make a kill.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself here," Mitsunari said.

"As if you could tell."

"You've been smiling a lot."

Heat prickled his cheeks. "I…I have not!"

"You're happy, aren't you?"

Motonari shot him a glare, warning him to be quiet.

The swordsman only smiled. "That's a good thing, you know."

"And what about you?"

Mitsunari drew his knees up. "It's…been a while since I last felt this way. I've always felt alone."

_You know nothing about loneliness_, Motonari wanted to say.

"That's silly," he said instead. "You have a brother, don't you? And you have Yoshitsugu. How can you be lonely?"

Mitsunari's head sunk lower. "Onii-sama is away, checking on our territory in Sawayama."

Motonari felt a pang shoot through him. He could relate.

"Yoshitsugu can only provide so much for me. Besides, Hideyoshi-sama and Hanbei-sama…they were…" Mitsunari swallowed. "They were like another family to me."

"You miss them, don't you?" the strategist asked softly.

"Yes. But…it's not so bad now. Shiranui is out there somewhere and Chibi is here." Those yellow eyes met his. "And I also have you."

Motonari stared at him. Then it hit him, a strange and powerful rush of warmth that flared up deep inside his chest. He struggled to keep his face straight, to keep that wildness pressed down.

_What do you think of me, Mitsunari? Why do you hold me in such regard? How long will it take before you relax around me?_ The words rested in the back of his throat, on the verge of tumbling out, and he wrestled with them.

Mitsunari studied him, then got to his feet. "I'll leave you in peace. All this talk is making me nostalgic."

With that, he went out the door. Motonari sucked in a deep breath to calm himself. This wouldn't do. Mitsunari knew exactly how to upset him. The strategist always prided himself on his calmness and detachment from emotion, but whenever it came to Mitsunari, it all crumbled away. He didn't know why, but he did know that it was unacceptable. The swordsman had power over him and soon he would be the one toying with Motonari. And the latter wasn't about to let that happen.

And yet he felt that excitement again, pumping through his body. He wished Mitsunari would try something new, something to liven up their little game.

Here he was, his heart contradicting his mind. Curse that Mitsunari!

#

Motonari tried to think of a way to get back at the swordsman, but his thoughts always lingered on the feel of those fingers against his own, and then he forgot about revenge altogether. He still wanted to be held against that chest, to feel the warmth he desired.

He knew now. It was the closeness that burned so brightly in his memory. It was the closeness of being pressed against another warm body. His heart shuddered when he thought about it, made him want it more fervently than before. Only that warmth could ease him and soothe the pain that had followed him for so long.

Just thinking about it, thinking about Mitsunari, made his pulse quicken. He pressed a hand against his breast and wondered what was wrong. No, he couldn't allow himself such thoughts. Such closeness was dangerous. Better that he stop now than regret the consequences.

But a part of him knew that it was too late. Mitsunari was the only one who could give him what he wanted.

When the swordsman entered the room carrying a large circular object wrapped in cloth, Motonari didn't have to ask. Chibi barked and wagged its tail.

Laying down the ringblade, Mitsunari pushed it towards him. "Here."

The strategist tugged off the cloth. His new weapon glimmered in the light, ready to see action. Due to differences in the forging technique, this ringblade carried a series of braided markings all around the inner edge and the metal had a purple tint to it. It looked like the moon.

"Is something wrong?" the swordsman asked, watching his expression.

"It's not as I remember it." Motonari traced the markings with a finger.

Mitsunari fidgeted. "Oh."

"It's strange, seeing something I used to have in such a different way. I didn't know it could be so beautiful."

Mitsunari sat back, relieved. Chibi padded up and sat there beside him, looking up at him expectantly.

Motonari glanced between them.

"I-It's nothing," Mitsunari said, noticing the movement of his eyes. "A weapon is important. I was afraid that it might be flawed. That's all."

Grumbling, Chibi pushed Mitsunari's leg with a paw. He shoved back with a hand and the puppy went rolling head over tail across the floor.

The strategist found their behaviour more and more suspicious. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"No." Mitsunari jammed his palm into Chibi's head as it rushed back and tried to headbutt him in the leg. "He's just…being difficult."

Chibi shook its head, heaving a sigh, before it padded over to Motonari and traced something on the floor. It was Mitsunari's crest. Then it drew a circle.

"You asked Chibi to get the specifications," Motonari said, "and deliver them to you so you could have this made for me. Am I right?"

Mitsunari shot Chibi a death glare and looked away. "Yes."

Chibi made an indignant noise. _You weren't going to tell him so I did it for you!_

Motonari found them amusing. "Why go to all this trouble?"

"I…" Mitsunari hesitated. "I wanted to surprise you."

"It's just a ringblade. I could easily have made the request on my own. There was no need to do this."

Silence. Mitsunari looked like a knife had been stuck into his gut. Motonari tensed, no longer sure that his response was the right one.

"You're right. Maybe there wasn't!" Mitsunari leaped to his feet and stormed towards the door. "You have no sense! You really don't know anything, do you?"

"Wait! Will you calm down? I _am_ grateful, but I -"

Mitsunari paused in the doorway. "I'm glad," he said, then left without another word.

Whimpering, Chibi watched him go. Then it ran over to Motonari and slammed its head against his side, nearly knocking him over. It growled at him. _You hurt his feelings!_

"I did not! I only wanted to know why!"

Chibi glared. _You could have been less insensitive about it._

Motonari heaved a sigh. Mitsunari's words still stung him. He looked at the ringblade. This, along with the mirror, was also meant to be a gift. Something stirred inside of him.

"I'll go talk to him," he mumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

_(A/N: This chapter contains a mature scene. Reader discretion is advised.)_

At the door of Mitsunari's room, Motonari backed down and retreated, not having the courage to lift his hand to knock. He didn't know what to say to him. In fact, he didn't know how to start. When they passed each other in the halls, Mitsunari glanced at him and walked past. Motonari didn't have the strength to call him back.

He tried again. He found Mitsunari talking to Yoshitsugu on the balcony and approached them.

"I'm going to do an inspection," Mitsunari said.

"Please try not to frighten the soldiers," Yoshitsugu remarked.

Mitsunari turned and walked directly towards Motonari, who froze. The strategist opened his mouth to speak, but Mitsunari didn't even look at him and brushed past. Motonari watched his retreating back. He wanted to call his name, but at the same time wanted to throw something at his head and yell at him. It was frustrating. How was he supposed to apologize like this?

"Motonari?" Yoshitsugu studied him. "Is something the matter?"

He composed himself. "Nothing. I came out here for some sunlight."

"I'm afraid there won't be peace and quiet for much longer." Yoshitsugu gestured down towards the barracks.

Shooting him a sideways glance, he leaned on the railing. No, Yoshitsugu shouldn't have seen enough to know that there was something going on between them. Even if he did, he was choosing to keep quiet right now. Good. Motonari didn't have the patience to deal with him.

He watched Mitsunari's slender figure as it crossed the soldiers' training grounds to the barracks. He hadn't noticed it before, but Mitsunari carried himself proudly, head high and back straight, his coat flapping behind him and his long legs moving in a brisk gait. No wonder he was called the Dark King. And up here, Motonari could watch him as long as he liked.

As if he had read his mind from that distance, the swordsman stopped before entering the barracks and looked up towards the balcony. He was too far away for their eyes to meet, but Motonari pictured those fierce yellow eyes piercing his own. His heart thudded. Mitsunari turned and left. The strategist remained there for a little while to play the part of getting sunlight, then retreated to his room.

Maybe Chibi was right. Maybe he _had _been insensitive, not seeing the true value of the gift. He had searched for motives behind Mitsunari's behaviour when there weren't any—all the swordsman wanted to do was please him.

He stood in front of the ringblade, staring at his reflection. He ached inside. He hadn't wanted to hurt Mitsunari like that. The more he thought about the devastated look on the swordsman's face, the worse he felt.

Late that night, Chibi chased him out of the room, and with a glare warned him not to come back until he had apologized. So he went, stopping in front of Mitsunari's door.

"Mitsunari," he called softly.

At first there was no response. Then the door slid open.

"What are you doing here?" Mitsunari asked, surprised.

"Oh, so you finally speak to me?" he blurted. "I tried to talk to you for the whole day, you ignored me, and now you act like nothing happened?"

The swordsman glanced around before seizing his wrist and yanking him inside. At the sensation of his touch, Motonari's anger faded.

Mitsunari shut the door and locked it before turning to him. "What do you want?"

"It's about the ringblade." _Now that you're listening to me at last_, he wanted to add, but refrained from it. If he upset the younger man again, there wouldn't be another chance.

Mitsunari heaved a sigh and gestured to the table. "Sit down."

The room was furnished with all the necessities, and two shelves stood against the wall, one holding a display rack for several katanas and a peculiar assortment of trinkets. These were probably keepsakes and gifts. As for the other shelf, Motonari was surprised to see it filled with literature. It had never occurred to him that Mitsunari enjoyed reading. Some volumes bore the marks of having been read over and over again.

They sat down facing each other, and for a while neither of them spoke. Motonari decided to make the first move.

"I came here to apologize," he said. "You were right about me. I didn't acknowledge your gift. I want to tell you that I…I'm very thankful. You have only treated me with kindness and I have yet to return it."

"Didn't I tell you that I don't expect anything in return?" Mitsunari's eyes glimmered teasingly.

"Well…" Motonari drew in a deep breath. His heart was beating quickly again, and he couldn't stop noticing how close they were. "It's not proper."

"It doesn't matter. As long as you're happy."

The corner of Motonari's mouth poked upwards. Of course it would be that simple. It was Mitsunari, after all.

Happy. It was a peculiar feeling, knowing that Mitsunari only wanted him to be happy. He looked into those yellow eyes and couldn't take his gaze away. They were so full of tenderness.

_I don't want gifts_, he wanted to say._ I just want you to put your arms around me. That would make me happiest. _

Heat crept to his cheeks. He couldn't say something ridiculous like that. But he didn't know how else to get what he wanted.

They were sitting so close together. His hand twitched. If he leaned forward he could touch Mitsunari's arm, and maybe work his way to the chest…

Those eyes fixed on him, following every movement of his face. The wild pressure in his chest was unbearable. He wanted to reach out, wanted to blurt those words.

No, he couldn't do it. And what would Mitsunari think? What if he didn't even reciprocate in the first place? Motonari would just end up embarrassing himself.

Tearing his gaze away, he got to his feet. "It…it's late. I shouldn't disturb you."

Mitsunari jumped up and seized his arm, causing him to look up in surprise. "Wait. I..."

"You have to speak," Motonari said, struggling with the sensation of Mitsunari's fingers on his skin. "I can't read your mind."

The swordsman looked at him pleadingly. "Isn't that what strategists are supposed to do?"

"If I could, you wouldn't need to open your mouth."

Mitsunari seemed about to tell him, but then he faltered and looked away.

"Some other time, maybe," Motonari said, tugging his arm away and heading towards the door.

"Stop. Don't go."

The strategist turned and Mitsunari walked up to him, placing a hand against the door as if to keep him from escaping. They stayed there, eyes locked together. Motonari's heart pounded. This was as close as they had ever been. If he leaned forward -

"I…I r-really…like you." Mitsunari spoke in a murmur that made his spine tingle.

Motonari stared at him as the words sunk through. He fought to keep his face straight and looked away. It felt like the inside of his chest was glowing.

"It's just that…I-I don't know if you…" Mitsunari stuttered.

The strategist spoke at last, his voice a whisper. "If I didn't, I wouldn't be here."

Their eyes met again. Motonari struggled to keep the words inside of him. Any longer and they would slip out. _Put your arms around me, _he wanted to say. _Do it!_

Mitsunari brought his face closer. Looking deep into that intense gaze, Motonari lifted his head slightly. Their lips bumped together before wrapping into a kiss.

They drew apart, and Motonari shivered. He wished it had lasted longer. Mitsunari pressed closer to him and kissed him again, more accurately this time. And again and again, each time firmer than the last. Shutting his eyes, Motonari let himself be carried away in the sensation of those lips, in the sound of their strained breaths against each other's skin.

Mitsunari's arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him close. It was like being held against a wall of warmth. Craving more, the strategist grasped at him, returning each kiss with one of his own. The wildness churned in his breast and a burning ache spread through his body. Mitsunari's clothes were in the way. He wanted to push them off, to touch the skin underneath.

Mitsunari's hands shifted, gliding down Motonari's body. He quivered violently, leaning his head back as the thin fingers explored the delicate curves of his waist and hips. The sensation was wonderful. He wanted Mitsunari to keep touching him. Blood rushed through his ears and his legs twitched as his desire intensified.

A hand slipped between his thighs. He gasped as a sweet thrill raced up his spine.

"Stop it -" His words were smothered by another kiss.

But as Mitsunari caressed him, sending that tingling fire shooting through his body…he wanted more. More. He didn't care what was happening, he wanted more. He relaxed and yielded himself completely, shoving his hips against the swordsman's hand.

"You want this, don't you?" Mitsunari's tone made him shiver.

Motonari didn't answer. Reaching up with a hand, he cupped Mitsunari's face, kissing him greedily. Yes, he wanted this.

He couldn't believe it. Mitsunari was actually letting him do this.

They stumbled over to the bed, pulling at each other's clothes and tossing them aside. Mitsunari wrapped his arms around him and pushed him down gently. Their lips locked together and Motonari shuddered as their tongues met and their bare skin touched. He flung his arms across Mitsunari's back, pulling him as close to himself as possible, shutting his eyes and letting the warmth flood his senses. He wanted to press his own body against every inch of him.

"Let me touch you," he whispered. "Be still for a moment."

Mitsunari obeyed, raising himself up slightly, and stayed still. Motonari reached up with both hands, cupping that face, tracing the cheekbones and the jawline. The swordsman was so warm. Slipping his hands down to the chest, Motonari felt him breathe, his fingers sliding across the muscle and the hard edge of the ribs. He brushed his fingers across the nipples and Mitsunari shuddered.

He reached down, further, and Mitsunari squeezed his eyes shut, yelping as he fondled him. He grew harder in Motonari's grasp, and the latter quivered as his own body responded as well.

Mitsunari shifted, slipping a hand between Motonari's thighs and seizing his hardness, returning the favour.

The strategist's back arched and a sensual gasp escaped his lips. "What are you..."

"I'm not letting you toy with me like this." The growl in Mitsunari's voice made him shiver. "I can't wait anymore."

Motonari, breathless, couldn't make a retort.

Mitsunari let go of him and hesitated before he lowered his hips, touching them to Motonari's. The strategist cried out as the thrill raced through him again, stronger this time. His body moved on its own, rubbing against his partner's and flooding him with more of that tingling, sweet feeling. Mitsunari noted his reaction and matched his movements, their bodies soon locked in a maddening, rhythmic dance.

So this was lust. Judging from Mitsunari's shy and experimental manner, it was likely his first time as well. Motonari, on occasion, overheard soldiers making lewd remarks about their latest brothel visits. As he always did, he looked down upon them with nothing but contempt. He was always in control of himself. He was above such base, primal urges. It was one of many things that set him apart from the rabble that he commanded. He believed that he had never needed, and would never need, to contemplate or satisfy carnal desire.

But here he was, like an animal in heat, completely inflamed. All because of this cursed Mitsunari.

They continued like this for some time, shivering as these new jolts of feeling wracked their bodies. Mitsunari's chest heaved wildly, his thrusts growing more powerful, more urgent. His injured arm trembled, but he showed no signs of relenting. Motonari writhed under him, frantic moans escaping from his throat. All he knew was the heat of Mitsunari's body and how their skin, sticky with sweat, pressed and slid together.

The sensation intensified, until Motonari was on the verge of losing his mind. Their bodies pounded together in a feverish crescendo. His hips jerked and he cried out as wave after wave of sheer pleasure burst through him. Mitsunari gasped, shaking violently as he too reached release.

The pleasure dissipated, taking their strength with it. Trembling, Motonari lay there with his eyes closed, never having felt anything like it before. Mitsunari slumped down on top of him, his body quivering from the experience and his breath blowing against Motonari's neck. Their panting filled the hot, musky silence in the room.

Motonari was exhausted and a blissful sleepiness settled over him. He just wanted to remain like this, feeling Mitsunari's chest rising and falling with his own. Here, with their skin touching, it was warm. He was warm, all the way through.

Mitsunari recovered and nuzzled Motonari's neck, kissing his cheek. With great effort, he propped himself up on his good arm so that he could toss the blanket over them, then collapsed again. Motonari rolled over to face him, pressing himself against that warm body. Stretching out an arm, he rested it on Mitsunari's back, stroking it. The swordsman sighed and relaxed.

#

When Motonari woke again, the brightness of early morning glared against his closed eyelids and he kept them shut as memories of last night returned to him. He was still so warm, and someone definitely lay in bed next to him. His arm rested over bare skin, and when he drew in a deep breath, he took in the lingering scent of their lovemaking.

He opened his eyes and Mitsunari's sleeping face greeted him. It was strange seeing him so peaceful. For once, the corners of his mouth weren't always turned downwards. Motonari reached out, his fingers hovering above Mitsunari's cheek. Would he wake up? He let his hand down to caress that innocent face.

Shifting closer to him, the strategist ran a hand through the silver hair, smiling at its softness despite its rigid-looking shape. Mitsunari stirred and his eyes opened. They lay there, in the quiet of the morning, lost in each other's gaze.

Mitsunari shifted and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Wait," Motonari murmured. "Just a little longer."

The swordsman obeyed and settled down. Motonari pressed his body against him and the warmth lulled them to sleep again.

When he opened his eyes, Mitsunari lay quietly beside him, watching.

"I just want to lie here with you," the strategist said.

"There are things that need to be done," Mitsunari reminded him. "I'm sorry, but I'm getting up."

Motonari watched as the swordsman eased himself up, revealing his bare backside for the first time. It was marred with two terrible scars. Those wounds were from three months ago, when the serpent had slashed him with its fangs. He bore an assortment of other battle scars on his body.

Mitsunari dressed in his usual regalia, then stooped down at the pile of their discarded clothing and put away his set. Hauling himself out of bed, Motonari pulled on his kimono. No one would notice. He would just head for his room as quickly as possible.

"I'll leave first," Mitsunari said, taking his katana.

Motonari grabbed his arm, pulling him back, then stood up on tiptoe to kiss him. When they drew away, Mitsunari offered a shy smile before he went out the door.

Motonari waited a few moments and left in a daze. Everything felt like a dream. As he opened the door to his room, Chibi bounced out, barking and wagging its tail.

"I'm sorry," he said, stepping inside. "I hope you weren't lonely last night."

Chibi cocked its head. _Where were you?_

"None of your business," he mumbled.

The puppy stared after him, confused. He ignored it and changed, but he couldn't stop thinking about last night. He had to keep asking himself if such a thing had really happened between them.

Standing in front of his new ringblade, he stared at his reflection. He reached out and rested his fingers on the metal. So Mitsunari felt that strongly towards him. It was strange - Motonari had never expected him to want something like that. The prim and proper Dark King was only concerned with duty, up until now, anyway.

He surprised himself too. Being so close to another living, breathing body made him lose all control. He'd gotten far more than what he wanted. Now, Mitsunari's warmth was his, and his alone. He could have it any time he desired. The mere thought of it filled him with delight. A part of him craved it, wanted to touch and be touched, to feel the heat of Mitsunari's skin against his own once again.

He shuddered violently, his breath catching. Such desire had never been important to him before, and yet now he wanted it so ardently. It was still so foreign to him, having a lover for the first time in his life.

He took the ringblade, its weight familiar in his grasp. It would be best if he got accustomed to it.

"Come on, Chibi," he said, and they left the room.

Motonari found the practice hall, and judging from the pile of sliced-up dummies in the corner, it was the one that Mitsunari used. Chibi, as usual, sniffed its way around the room and inspected everything. Stepping near the dummy in the centre of the room, Motonari slipped the ringblade over his head. He kept noticing its weight—his previous ringblade had been so much lighter, unnaturally so. But he adjusted quickly, and soon it felt familiar again.

"How is it?" a voice asked.

Motonari nearly dropped the ringblade. Mitsunari stood behind him, watching. Chibi skipped over to him and wagged its tail, happy to see him.

"I had to get used to it again," Motonari answered, moving closer, "but it's perfect."

"Good."

They looked at each other, an awkward silence filling the air.

"About…last night." Motonari hesitated. "I don't know what to say. Thanking you seems odd. But I…I'm happy. Very happy."

Mitsunari looked away, sheepish. "I don't know what came over me. I hope I didn't…" He fumbled for words.

"No. Not at all."

The puppy stared up at them and made a confused noise, head tilted.

"None of your business, Chibi," Mitsunari said. "These are…personal matters."

Chibi glared at them and they smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Yoshitsugu alerted them to a letter brought by Motochika's parrot. Motochika had found a lead on Shiranui, much to their surprise. He'd sailed as far east as he dared, hoping to collect information about their supernatural enemy on that side of the region, before turning around. That was when he heard about a huge white wolf sighted along the coast. He and his crew were already at the site, and he offered to wait for Mitsunari to get there.

Mitsunari was eager to set out right away, wanting to reunite Chibi with its mother, but Motonari pointed out the risk they were taking by traveling there - they would have to work their way through dangerous territory. If they weren't careful, enemy forces could spot them. And if they brought troops with them, it would make them even more conspicuous.

Yoshitsugu suggested trading a fast journey for a much longer, but safer one by weaving through the wilderness and reaching the coast as quickly as possible, then following it to Motochika's location. That way they wouldn't have to bring any forces with them, and they could avoid detection. Between him and Motonari, they charted out the best route to the coast. With the details finished, they wrote a reply to Motochika and sent the parrot on its way.

Mitsunari and Motonari prepared for the journey and set out immediately, wanting to cover as much ground possible before sundown. Chibi sat on Motonari's saddle, its head tilting back and forth as it enjoyed itself.

Motonari wondered why Shiranui finally appeared. Was she headed towards them from the east? They might miss her if she was, but maybe she would sense Chibi and follow them instead.

He was worried about what the creatures had done with the ringblade. It possessed power, and that was the only reason they wanted it.

They stopped near a stream for a break and to let the horses rest. Chibi splashed around in the water and pounced after some fish.

"The first thing I'm going to do," Mitsunari said, "is to ask her what she was doing all this time."

"She can't speak," Motonari reminded him.

"I'll get it out of her, one way or another. But if Chibi came from Shikoku, what is she doing in the east?"

"They might have gotten separated, somehow."

Mitsunari made a noise and they looked at each other again without moving. It seemed that the swordsman was thinking about last night just as much as he was.

"Let me make one thing clear, Motonari," he said. "If you dare leave me, I won't forgive you."

The strategist looked into those yellow eyes. What had brought _that_ on?

"I don't understand where this is coming from," he said. "What have I done to you?"

"Nothing." Mitsunari sounded uncertain of what he'd just said. "But I -"

"You don't trust me, then."

"No, I -"

"After everything we went through, you think I could turn around and backstab you? Is that it?" He was yelling, and now Mitsunari and Chibi were staring at him. "You give me gifts and then treat me like a traitor? What did last night mean to you, then?"

Mitsunari reached out a hand. "Please, listen -"

He slapped it away. "Don't touch me!"

The younger man backed off, never having seen him this furious before. Motonari got up from his seat on the rock and stormed over to the horses. He was almost angry enough to take his horse and ride home to Aki without looking back - almost.

It hurt. Those words gouged into his heart. He thought Mitsunari trusted him, but apparently he was an idiot who was always preoccupied with betrayal, even from those closest to him.

Chibi padded up to him and made a concerned noise, asking if he was all right. Looking into the innocent black eyes, some of his pain diminished.

"No, I'm not all right," he muttered.

A few minutes later, they traveled again. Neither of them spoke to each other. Motonari refused to even look at Mitsunari, though he did notice the other man darting sideways glances at him.

They continued on like this for the rest of the journey. Just before darkness set in, they turned Chibi loose and let it find a safe place for them to sleep for the night. Chibi led them to an enormous split boulder that was blocked at one end, offering just enough room to pitch both tents and dig out a fire pit. And just like its mother, Chibi started the fire when neither of them was looking. Meandering back and forth across the campsite, it poked its nose everywhere and explored.

Motonari sat at the fire, staring into the flames in silence. Mitsunari finally decided to approach him.

"I'm sorry," he said plaintively. "I…I wasn't really thinking when I said that."

"Of course not," Motonari snapped. "You haven't got a brain."

"I wasn't trying to say that I didn't trust you. It's just that…" He heaved a sigh. "I keep losing those closest to me."

Motonari looked at him.

"You don't know what it's like, having them taken away from you one by one, and having to deal with the pain and the guilt. And if that happens to you too, I…" The swordsman looked away. "But it doesn't excuse me for saying something like that."

He understood now. "You're afraid, aren't you? Afraid that I might disappear suddenly, and you'll be left struggling to cope...again."

"I hate it. I hate not knowing if something will happen."

Motonari glared. "You have the worst possible roundabout way of telling someone that you want them to stay with you."

"I'm sorry."

"I thought you were always blunt. Next time I'll hit you with something."

"I suppose I'd deserve it."

Chibi padded over to them and made a noise. _Is everything all right between you two now?_

Motonari rubbed its head. "Don't worry about us."

They ate the last of their rations before retiring - or at least Motonari tried to eat. When he went to fetch his portion, he couldn't find anything except the cloth and a few kernels of rice. Seeing him digging around in the saddle pack, Mitsunari asked what was wrong.

"My food disappeared," Motonari said. "I'm sure I left some for tonight."

There was only one reason for disappearing food. They looked at each other, then at Chibi, who hung its head with a whimper.

The strategist groaned. "Chibi! You could have asked before eating it all!"

Chibi's head sunk even lower. _I was really hungry. I'm sorry, Motonari._

"Didn't you bring enough for him as well?" Mitsunari asked.

"Yes, but I didn't think he'd go and eat my share too."

"He can't help it if he's growing." Mitsunari held out two onigiri. "Here."

Motonari glanced at them. "But then you won't have anything to eat."

The swordsman shoved them into his hands. "It's fine. I'm not hungry."

"Do you expect me to believe that? Here, take one and eat!"

Mitsunari shot him a look and obeyed. He took a small bite off the top and waited until Motonari finished eating the other one. Then he grabbed Motonari's hand, clapping the onigiri into it, and escaped into one of the tents.

Motonari glared at the puppy. "You're on guard duty tonight whether you like it or not."

Chibi whimpered in agreement and bobbed its head.

He reconsidered, those irresistible big black eyes winning him over. "I wasn't being serious."

It shook its head and looked up at him, wagging its tail. _I'll do it. Besides, I deserve it for eating your food and making Mitsunari hungry. _

Motonari looked at the bitten onigiri he still held. He considered going into the tent and shoving it down Mitsunari's throat, but he would probably have to wrestle the swordsman into submission first, and he wasn't strong enough for that. And if he didn't eat it, Mitsunari could force him to with little effort. So he ate it, grudgingly.

Chibi insisted on keeping watch for the night. Deciding that it could take care of itself, he retired to his tent to sleep. Ducking into his tent, he picked up the lone bedroll. Well, Mitsunari wouldn't say no, so he slipped out into the other tent.

Mitsunari lifted his head when he heard him enter, then sat up and shifted everything over. Motonari put down the bedroll and made one more trip to fetch his weapon and armour. He crawled in beside the swordsman, huddling against his warmth. Mitsunari draped an arm over his back, pulling him closer. It was comforting and it filled him with such peace.

"Mitsunari?" he murmured.

"What is it?"

"You said earlier that you hate not knowing if something would happen to me. Let me tell you this. I have survived so many battles unscathed because of my own wisdom. No matter what, I make sure I will always walk away alive. You needn't worry about me."

Those arms squeezed a bit tighter around him. "I've suffered enough already. I don't want to let anyone else die."

"I won't die before you do. I promise."

Mitsunari didn't respond, but stroked Motonari's hair with a hand. Even though he remained silent, the strategist could imagine him smiling. He tucked his head into the hollow of Mitsunari's neck and shut his eyes.

#

When they woke in the early morning, they found a large lump wedged between them under the blankets. Mitsunari poked it a few times, and it made a sound and moved. Chibi's head popped out and it greeted them with a sleepy noise.

Motonari smiled. "You got lonely out there, didn't you?"

Blinking its big black eyes, Chibi yawned.

"I thought you were supposed to be keeping watch," Mitsunari remarked. "You could have gotten us all in trouble."

The puppy whined in apology and burrowed back between them to sleep some more, exhausted from staying up the whole night. It probably hadn't come in here until one or two hours ago.

"Sorry, Chibi." Motonari threw off the blankets. "We have to get moving."

Chibi complained and didn't budge. They took the tents apart, then pushed the puppy off the bedrolls. When they were ready to move out, Motonari put the puppy on the saddle before climbing up. He pressed Chibi against himself with an arm so that it wouldn't fall off as it slept.

They reached the coast and traveled along it. When it was early afternoon, they spotted Motochika's ship anchored at shore and worked their way down to the beach. The crew had set up a campsite there, and hurried to fetch their captain once they saw visitors approaching.

Dismounting, the two walked towards the camp, the sand crunching under their feet. Chibi refused to wake up, so Motonari just held it.

"Chousokabe," Mitsunari said by way of greeting.

"It's good to see you." Motochika glanced at Motonari and raised an eyebrow. "Well, Mouri, you seem to be showing up a lot lately."

Mitsunari stepped in front of the strategist. "Do you object to his presence?"

Motochika blinked.

"I just happened to be there when you sent your letter," Motonari said quickly. "Besides, Shiranui is important to me too."

"Where did you see the wolf?" Mitsunari asked.

"Ah, about that." Motochika pointed out towards the sea with his anchor. "Look over there."

Mitsunari squinted. "An island. What about it?"

"That's the problem. It's an island that didn't exist until recently."

"It's not the same as the one at Shikoku, is it?" Motonari asked.

"No. We scouted it this morning. There's a shrine of some kind built on it, with a tunnel that leads down below. I decided to wait until you got here before investigating." Motochika shivered. "Just being near it made me feel like something terrible was down there."

"So Shiranui went into the shrine?" Mitsunari asked, frowning.

"That's what the locals said."

Motonari shook the little bundle of fur he held in his arms. "Chibi, wake up!"

Chibi opened its eyes and yawned, blinking. It greeted the pirate with a sleepy noise.

"The island," Motonari said, pointing. "Your mother is in there. Can you sense her?"

That woke it up. Chibi wriggled out of his arms and ran to the shore, gazing hard at the island. Then it turned towards them, barking and begging.

"Guess we'll set out then," Motochika said.

The crew assembled and rowed back out to the ship. They set sail for the island. Chibi ran to the front of the ship and poked its head out between the railings, its eyes fixed on their destination. Motonari stood beside it, worried. He hadn't seen the puppy so serious before.

If Chibi was this concerned about its mother, how could _they_ handle whatever was down there in the island?

Footsteps approached him, and judging from the heavy gait it was the pirate.

"Hey Mouri, got a moment?"

"What?"

Motochika paused, examining him, before he spoke. "You still remember that attack on Shikoku?"

Not this again. Motonari kept his calm demeanor. "What about it?"

Motochika's arm whipped out and the sharp point of the anchor rested against Motonari's breast. Chibi's head spun back and forth between them before it growled, bristling. But they were too far away for anyone to see or hear what was happening, and the mast was in the way.

Motonari's eyes flicked in the direction where he had last seen Mitsunari. The swordsman was at the other end of the deck, leaning on the railing and gazing out over the water.

_Look over here. Chousokabe has his back turned to you. He won't see you coming. _But Mitsunari didn't turn. Fine - Motonari could deal with it himself.

"Don't you dare make a sound," Motochika said to Chibi. "Or I'll pierce his heart faster than you can bark."

"It's all right, Chibi, I can handle him." Lifting his head in challenge, Motonari fixed him with a disparaging gaze. "What do you want, Chousokabe? If you kill me, Mitsunari will tear your head from your shoulders. Then he'll butcher your beloved crew. If you value your men so much, I suggest you put that anchor away."

The pirate didn't move. His eye narrowed. "Since when did Mitsunari care a whit about you? He was awfully defensive back there. What kind of leash did you put on him?"

Motonari met his gaze. The words warned him that his suspicions about Motochika's behaviour might be true. "That's none of your concern. What about Shikoku?"

"Tell me what you know."

"Nothing will change. If you recall, I was attacked as well. I have no perpetrator to suggest to you yet. I've been preoccupied."

"So you swear by this?"

There was nothing else he could say. "I do. I don't know who did it."

Motochika looked at him for a long time before he withdrew, resting the anchor against his shoulder.

"Chousokabe." The strategist added some exasperation to his voice. "I can't tell you something I don't know. And don't you think you're being unreasonable? I saved your life and you doubt me?"

Motochika opened his mouth to answer when Chibi streaked forward and sunk its teeth into his leg. He hollered in pain and hopped around, trying to shake off the puppy. The commotion caused several heads to turn in their direction from the deck, and Motonari was glad when Mitsunari rushed towards them.

"What happened?" Mitsunari asked. "Chibi, let go of him!"

The puppy obeyed and ran over to Motonari, standing in front of him and growling. Motochika rubbed at the sore spot, grimacing.

Raising an eyebrow, Mitsunari glanced at them. "What did he do?"

"Chibi seems not to like him," Motonari answered. "That's all."

With that, he walked past Motochika towards the deck. He could still feel the pirate's gaze on his back.

He would continue keeping the truth from him. It was better this way.


	10. Chapter 10

They landed at the island and climbed up to the shrine. The oppressive aura emanating from the entrance sent a chill up Motonari's spine. The stone steps descended into the darkness below. Chibi ran inside, stopping in the light that still reached through and barking at them to hurry up.

"I wonder if there's another monster waiting for us like last time," Mitsunari said as they went down the steps to the puppy.

"Shiranui might be in trouble. We have to hurry."

Motochika cried out behind them and they spun around. Still standing at the shrine entrance, he was rubbing at his nose.

"What's the matter?" Mitsunari asked.

"I walked into a wall." Motochika reached out and his hand knocked against thin air. He jolted and pulled back. "There's some kind of barrier here."

Mitsunari tried to join him but hit his forehead against something invisible, sending him reeling.

"I don't like this," he growled.

"Whatever's inside doesn't want us to leave." Motonari glanced at the pirate. "Chousokabe, there's nothing you can do here. Head back to your ship and wait for us."

"All right." Motochika paused. "You two had better come back."

Chibi barked and scampered down into the darkness. Mitsunari followed with unnatural ease, as if the darkness proved no hindrance to his vision. The strategist hurried to catch up, sticking to the wall and feeling his way down, but he could only take one step at a time. He couldn't see anything.

"Motonari." Mitsunari must be standing before him. "Here."

The swordsman's hand closed around his own. Gratefully, he allowed Mitsunari to guide him. Luckily, patches of luminescent moss dotted the walls of the stairway, so he wasn't walking in complete darkness all the time. The stairway spiralled around, and the sound of ocean waves echoed through it.

After they rounded yet another bend, a red light seeped up from the depths. Chibi growled and its hackles raised. Mitsunari placed a hand on his katana and moved in front. They were getting close.

They reached the bottom of the stairway and edged through a small passage. It led to a tall chamber, with a wide circular platform in the middle. Motonari looked over the edge. Down below, a bright red liquid surged - it was the source of the light.

Chibi barked and took off. The long green creature floated around in the air above the platform. Meanwhile, the imp with the discs lay facedown in the middle, quite dead.

The long green creature - it looked like a double-headed snake with swords rammed through its body - shrieked and plunged down at a large white figure at the other end of the platform.

"Shiranui!" Mitsunari shouted, drawing his katana and streaking towards her.

He reached her just in time, his arm lashing out and ripping off the leading head of the flying snake. The creature screamed and looped back up into the sky. Motonari and Chibi raced over to join them.

Shiranui looked up at them and opened her mouth in a smile. She bled from numerous injuries. Her fur, which normally shone with a pure lustre, seemed dull and grey. Her puppy ran up to her and they touched noses.

The snake coiled up in midair and the swords in its body pulled out, spinning towards them. As Mitsunari hit back the ones that got within his striking distance, Chibi jumped up beside him and deflected the blades out of his reach. With the swords gone, a powerful gale blew through the chamber, hurling the snake to the ground. Leaping forward, the swordsman sliced off its remaining head.

Shiranui barked and ran towards them, alarmed.

The red liquid below erupted, seething and emitting an even brighter glow. Stone cracked and a circular object lifted out of the floor. It was Motonari's former ringblade. It floated upright and hung there in midair. The red liquid seeped up onto the platform, flowing through the grooves and pooling underneath the ringblade, surrounding it with the red light, sucking the power from it.

The ringblade glowed and its light turned black. Then the blackness spread all around them, crawling up the walls of the chamber and blotting out all light. Shiranui yelped and her body hardened, turning into stone. Chibi ran towards her, squealing frantically.

"Shiranui!" Motonari ran over to her and touched her head. She was solid stone.

"That ringblade! It must have something to do with this red liquid!" Mitsunari bolted towards it.

The darkness wrapped around Motonari's body. Tightening around his ribs and throat, it made him choke. Mitsunari halted and clutched at his throat, coughing. They both struggled to breathe. Barking and whining, Chibi ran over to them.

Motonari crumpled to the floor, his vision hazing out. Air. He needed air…

#

He opened his eyes to find himself back at Osaka Castle. He sat up, his head pounding with pain. He was at the front of the castle, past the great stairs leading up to the main tower. How had he gotten back here?

Someone fell nearby and looked up. Mitsunari leaned against his katana, gasping for breath and bleeding from several deep wounds. And standing in front of him was a dark shadow.

"It's Chousokabe," Mitsunari rasped. "You want to destroy him."

"That doesn't concern you," the shadow said, its voice and mannerisms the same as Motonari's.

Motonari tried to move, to speak, but he could only stare. The shadow looked exactly like himself. No...it _was_ him.

"I won't let you…" Mitsunari hauled himself to his feet, his whole body shaking from the effort.

"You are the last obstacle." The shadow lifted its ringblade. "Be silent now."

"Mitsunari!" Motonari cried, flinging himself towards them.

The swordsman turned his head and saw him, their eyes meeting. The shadow glanced at Motonari, and with a vicious jerk of its arm, slit Mitsunari's throat. With a hideous gurgling noise, he fell.

Motonari screamed.

"And now, only the pirate remains," the shadow said, pleased with itself.

Motonari reached the fallen swordsman and slid to his knees beside him. He pulled Mitsunari up into his arms, touching his face and calling his name. Mitsunari's eyes rolled around wildly, focusing on him. Blood poured from his mouth and the gaping wound in his throat, and he kept making a horrible wheezing sound as he struggled to get air.

His lips moved. _Motonari._

"It wasn't me." He pressed a hand against that face. "It wasn't me…please, Mitsunari, don't leave me!"

The swordsman's body shifted, quivering. The sound of creaking wood came from the floor. Mitsunari's free hand, clenched into a claw-like grip, was digging into the planks with such force that his fingers left white gouges.

Motonari stared into the bloody face. The yellow eyes burned with fiery light and a rattling noise surged from the torn throat, forming the semblance of a growl. Even now, Mitsunari was still trying to get up, to fight, to protect him.

He shook his head, clutching the heaving body closer to his own, pressing his face against Mitsunari's so that their eyes still met. He ignored the warm blood that stained his cheek.

"No, Mitsunari," he whispered, running a free hand through the silver hair. "Hush. You've done well. Don't fight anymore."

Mitsunari relaxed, drawing comfort from his touch. His eyes shut and he trembled violently before he stopped trying to breathe. Motonari knelt there and felt it, felt him go limp, felt the life leave him.

"Mitsunari," he said weakly.

The swordsman lay there in his arms, unmoving, not responding to anything. He looked like he was just unconscious.

"Mitsunari…" He shook him. "Breathe. Wake up. Wake up!"

Something clattered against the ground. It was the katana, rolling out of limp fingers. Mitsunari would never let go of his katana.

The strategist pressed his cheek against Mitsunari's forehead, clutching him tightly, sobbing. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve to die like this."

"Hmph." The shadow shifted its ringblade. "How pathetic."

"Why?" Motonari shrieked at it. His whole body quivered. "Why did you do this? You didn't have to kill him!"

"This is my way. Your way. If everything had gone according to your plan, you would have done this to him. You would kill him and think nothing of it." The shadow examined its bloody weapon. "Then you only needed to take care of Chousokabe and all the country would be yours. Isn't that right?"

"You're a fake! You're not me! I'd never do this to him!"

"Don't hide from yourself. You plotted this scheme. You were prepared for this. You were going to kill Ootani, and then him. What's wrong? Do you feel guilt?"

Motonari clenched his teeth. The shadow was right. He couldn't deny it. "He cared about me in a way no one else did! Don't you know what you've done?"

"So what if someone cares about you? You don't need such worthless emotions. It has never mattered. Only your clan and your family matter. You've never needed friends or lovers."

That was what he thought, a long time ago. But he knew now that all he'd done was lie to himself. He needed someone other than himself. Now, he couldn't imagine going back to that life. He wanted the loneliness to end.

"I cared about him too," he whispered.

"I know what you're thinking. Having company makes you feel better. It just makes you weak. Dependent." The shadow lifted its head. "You disgust me. You've forgotten about Chugoku and the clan, haven't you? You've forgotten about the part you play in your family. And all for the sake of one young fool."

His grip tightened around Mitsunari's body. "If you want land and glory, you can have it! I won't trade what I had with him for anything else!"

"Idiot. Don't you remember why you rejected all others but yourself? Why you shut your heart away from everything and took up solitude? You fear loss. You fear the pain that comes with it. You hate how helpless it makes you feel and you can't deal with it!"

Tears streaming down his face, he shook his head. "No…no, I…"

"See? It was for this reason that you chose to be alone! Such things only hinder what's important to you. Your goals. Everything!"

"Stop it! I don't want to hear it!"

"Admit it! Now you regret this, don't you? You never should have gotten involved with him!"

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

"Too late. You opened yourself to him and now you'll suffer for it!"

He looked down. Mitsunari still seemed like he would wake up any moment, but he was dead. Dead. No, it was impossible. Mitsunari wouldn't just…_die_ like that. The fierce spirit that drove him couldn't be extinguished with just a cut to the throat. Yet he lay there, dead. Motonari wanted to scream, to relieve the anguish crushing his chest, but he couldn't mourn right now. He pressed his fingers against the still-warm cheek.

"Mitsunari," he whispered. "Let me inherit your spirit of vengeance. Let me kill the thing that took your life and make it suffer!"

The shadow took a step back. Somewhere in the sky, a bell rang. The ringing increased in volume until the noise itself warped into another repetitive, desperate sound. Motonari paused and looked around for the source of the noise. It was barking -

A falling sensation struck him. He jerked and found himself lying on cold stone. Chibi jumped back and forth in front of him, barking. He sat up and looked around. He was back in the chamber. Mitsunari and the shadow were gone.

"Chibi," he said. "I…what happened?"

Chibi grabbed his hand and tugged it. The real Mitsunari lay nearby, covered by little tendrils of darkness. At the other end, the stone figure of Shiranui still remained. The ringblade hovered in the middle of the platform, pulsing with black light.

"You brought me back," he said. "What was that? Some kind of hallucination?"

Chibi whimpered. _I don't know what you saw, but it sounded painful._

"It wasn't real." He tried to reassure himself. Tried to forget.

He got up and hurried to Mitsunari's side. The swordsman lay there, eyes closed, the little dark tendrils wriggling all over his body. His face twitched occasionally. Kneeling beside him, Motonari grabbed at the tendrils, trying to pull them away, but each time he did more sprang up. Chibi barked again and again, trying to wake him the same way it had woken Motonari.

He gave up trying to yank off the tendrils. What was Mitsunari seeing in his unconsciousness?

The dark tendrils surged and wrapped around the swordsman completely. He merged into the background. Motonari reached out, feeling for him, afraid that the darkness had swallowed him. Chibi kept barking but its voice grew desperate.

A red aura surrounded Mitsunari, making him visible again. But now he was a dark shape with no recognizable features except two bright red dots as his eyes. Moving slowly, he drew himself to his feet, his fingers curled into claws.

"Mitsunari!" Motonari cried. "What -"

Mitsunari screamed in rage and lashed out at him. He stumbled backwards and fell to the floor. Mitsunari dragged his feet forwards, swinging and shrieking at something they couldn't see. Scrambling out of the way, Motonari stayed where he was. The other man had gone berserk.

_Did he see something similar? Did he see me die?_

Chibi scampered to Motonari's side and whimpered. _I can't reach him._

The strategist got to his feet and ran towards Mitsunari. Chibi yelped in alarm but he ignored it. He flung his arms around Mitsunari from behind. The darkness wriggled against him but he didn't care.

Mitsunari screamed again and tried to shake him off, but he held on.

"Mitsunari!" he cried. "Stop it! I'm alive, I'm here! You have to calm down!"

The swordsman clawed at his left arm, ripping off a chunk of the armour and leaving red gashes down his forearm. He refused to let go.

Then, Mitsunari stopped struggling. Clinging to him, Motonari prayed that he had found his senses. The dark tendrils seethed, peeling away from Mitsunari's body at last.

"Where -" Mitsunari stumbled and caught his balance. When he saw the strategist, relief flooded into his eyes. "You…you're alive." Reaching out, he pressed a hand against Motonari's breast, right over his heart. "You were - you're not hurt?"

"I'm all right. It wasn't real. Forget what you saw. It doesn't matter to you, or to me."

"…Were you crying?"

Motonari lifted a hand to his cheek. It was still damp with tear lines. "It doesn't matter."

Mitsunari spotted the torn armour. "What did I do to you? I hurt you."

"It's an injury I'll gladly bear."

The swordsman opened his mouth to respond when his knees buckled and he sank to the floor.

"Mitsunari?" Motonari shook him. "Are you all right?"

"I'm so tired…like something drained me…"

Chibi barked.

"The darkness," Motonari said. "It used the hallucination to make him lose control and then fed off his hatred?"

The puppy bobbed its head. Motonari rubbed the swordsman's back to comfort him. A few moments ago, he himself would have allowed that anger to possess him.

"I shouldn't have…how could I lose control like that?" Mitsunari mumbled. "I'm a failure…I could have killed you!"

"You wouldn't. You stopped because you knew it was me."

"Please. Forgive me."

"Don't be silly."

The platform quaked under them. Chibi jumped in front of them and bristled, growling. The floating ringblade glowed with an intense red light and a black shape burst out of the liquid below, rearing up over them. It was the head of a gigantic serpent, its eyes glowing in the darkness.

Motonari and Mitsunari froze, having seen this enemy before at Sekigahara. But it seemed smaller, lacking the immense power and ferocity of the original. Perhaps it wasn't the same one.

"We have to do something about that ringblade," Motonari said.

Chibi tugged at his hand and drew a circle in the dirt, looking at him pleadingly.

Whenever Shiranui drew a circle in a situation like this, she wanted him to summon a ray of light for her. He picked up his weapon and tossed it skywards, directing the beam at the possessed ringblade.

The light seared away the red energy wrapping around the ringblade. Roaring in anger, the serpent reared, and he called back his weapon. He couldn't just dodge - Mitsunari still lay helpless behind him. He barely got a barrier up in time. The serpent's head smashed into the barrier and it withdrew, growling. Maybe its power was connected to its possessed ringblade. Perhaps if he shone the light long enough, he could free it from the serpent's clutches.

"Is that what you want me to do, Chibi? Keep shining light on the ringblade?"

Chibi barked. _You have the right idea._

"I can't move from here." He glanced at the serpent. "You'll have to hold off that snake on your own. Can you really do it?"

The puppy gave him a determined look. _Mitsunari's out of action. I don't have a choice._

Armour scraped on the floor behind them. Mitsunari jammed his katana into the platform, his legs shaking as he forced himself to stand. Chibi ran over to him and barked in alarm.

"I can't just lie here and do nothing!" he snapped, tottering over to stand in front of Motonari.

"Stop this!" Motonari grabbed his arm. "You'll only get yourself hurt!"

Mitsunari ignored him and held out the katana. The charm glowed with a purple colour and little streaks of darkness around them were sucked into his body. He straightened, recovering his strength.

"What did you…" Motonari glanced at him. "Are you sure that was a good idea?"

"Darkness is my ally. The katana filtered out the evil taint for me. I'll be fine, but only for a short while."

"Then I'm counting on you two. And try not to break Shiranui." Motonari tossed his weapon up again.

#

Leaving Motonari's side, Mitsunari and Chibi ran to the edge of the platform. The serpent's neck was near enough for them to strike at it. When it reared its head back to bite at Motonari, Mitsunari let loose with a storm of slashes, the charm on his katana glowing as it boosted his speed and power. Beside him, Chibi leaped back and forth as if using something on its back to lash out. At first Mitsunari feared that the serpent would just ignore them, but it screeched in pain and they jumped aside as it bashed the floor with its spiked chin.

The serpent's eyes narrowed as it drew in a deep breath. The air shimmered around its jaws, and it blasted a cone of fire towards them. Caught off guard, Mitsunari stared as the flames rushed towards him, the hot air whipping against his face, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get out of the way even with his speed.

Then Chibi jumped in front of him. He shielded his eyes with an arm as a powerful gale whipped through the chamber, blowing the flames aside. The serpent growled in annoyance.

Chibi looked up at him, wagging its tail. _Nothing to worry about._

"I'll leave that to you, then."

Only once more did the serpent try to roast them with fire. Chibi simply blew it away with the wind. The beast then resorted to biting at them, and slamming at the platform repeatedly with its snout. Mitsunari risked a glance over his shoulder. Motonari still stood there with his arms stretched skywards, eyes closed in concentration. The light ray had almost eaten through the dark aura surrounding the ringblade.

Snarling, the serpent lowered its head, sweeping its neck at them like a whip. They went flying, crashing into the stone. With them out of the way, the serpent turned its attention back towards Motonari.

Mitsunari scrambled to his feet and hurled himself in front of Motonari, slashing at the serpent's open mouth as it rushed towards him. It flung its head around and bashed him aside. Chibi sailed in, smacking it hard enough to force a cry of pain from its jaws. It snapped at the puppy, who dodged away.

Dragging himself to his feet, ribs aching, the swordsman limped back in between the serpent and Motonari. The temporary boost of energy the darkness had given him was fading. But no matter what, he would not let that creature lay one scratch on Motonari.

The serpent's head streaked towards him again. Sidestepping around it, he drove his katana into the side of its head. It howled and its jaws clamped shut around his right leg. He screamed and slashed wildly at its snout. Chibi cried out, launching itself at the serpent's head and pounding it in an attempt to free him.

#

Motonari opened his eyes. He hadn't been deaf to the sounds of battle in front of him. The serpent whipped its head around and flung Mitsunari across the chamber. Motonari watched in horror as he smashed into the wall and plummeted towards the red liquid far below.

Something long and green streaked past Motonari's head. It connected with Mitsunari, wrapping around him just as he dropped out of sight below the platform. It was a thick green vine. The other end was wrapped around Chibi's body. The puppy squeaked as it slid past Motonari, its claws scrabbling against the floor for a grip as Mitsunari's weight pulled it away.

Motonari caught up to Chibi and grabbed the vine. "Pull!"

Chibi barked and lowered its head, straining with all its might. Leaning back, the strategist threw all his weight into it and pulled as hard as he could. Then, with a snarl, the serpent's open mouth dropped towards them from above.

Chibi snarled back and a bomb wedged itself between the serpent's jaws. Reeling back, it struggled to dislodge the object from its fangs. With a deafening _bang_ the bomb exploded, causing the serpent to howl and thrash about.

The two struggled with the vine again, and with one last heave they pulled Mitsunari back up onto the platform. He didn't move. Fearing the worst, Motonari grabbed his hand.

"Mitsunari!" He patted the pale cheek. "Talk to me!"

To his relief, Mitsunari opened his eyes.

"Is anything broken?" Motonari asked.

"No." The swordsman tried to get up and hissed in pain. "My leg…"

The serpent's teeth had punctured his leg. The bleeding wasn't serious, but they had to get medical help soon.

Mitsunari struggled to rise again and failed.

"Don't," Motonari said.

"I can't protect you from here!"

Chibi barked. The serpent recovered, smoke still wafting from its ruined mouth. Motonari glanced at the ringblade. The red aura crept over it, undoing all his work. Just a little longer. Perhaps he could regain his lost ground. He picked up his weapon and summoned the ray of light again. Blocking out everything else, he focused on the light as it ate away at the red aura. Just a little longer.

Chibi fended off the serpent, doing just fine even without Mitsunari's help, snarling in determination.

The last of the red aura crumbled away. The serpent howled as the darkness and the red light fled from the chamber. Falling backwards, it dissolved into a stream of black particles. The cleansed ringblade clattered to the ground and the platform shook violently under their feet. Stone cracked and the water crashed about below.

Motonari caught his weapon as it dropped from the air and knelt next to Mitsunari, flinging one of his arms across his back and hauling him to his feet.

"Come on," the strategist said. "We need to get out."

They made their way back across the bridge to the passage leading to the stairway, Mitsunari limping as best as he could.

"Wait," he gasped. "Where's Chibi?"

Motonari looked over his shoulder. Chibi was still on the platform, next to the stone figure of its mother.

Mitsunari staggered away from him, leaning against the wall and using his katana as a support. "Hurry."

With the bridge shaking under his feet, Motonari ran back to the platform. The puppy had dragged the other ringblade towards its mother, and now it was barking at her. Shiranui showed no signs of reviving from her stone prison.

He gazed at the statue. There was no way to take her with them. They didn't even know if she was still alive in there. He sucked in a breath. After so long they had finally met again, and now they had to part for the last time.

_Go_, her frozen eyes seemed to say. Of course. She would want them to survive.

"I'm sorry, Chibi," Motonari whispered, grabbing the puppy. "I'm so sorry."

Chibi squirmed, trying to wriggle out of his grasp, but he pressed it against his chest and ran. He didn't look back, not even when the platform fell to pieces behind him and struck the water below. The puppy made a terrible squealing noise, and it brought tears to his eyes.

They made it back across the bridge and joined Mitsunari. He had been watching from the passage, his face solemn.

Motonari knelt down and set Chibi on the floor. It stood there, staring at the steps, its entire body trembling.

"You didn't deserve this," Mitsunari said quietly.

Chibi didn't acknowledge them. Without any more hesitation about what had happened to its mother, it padded up the stairs. They followed, Motonari supporting the injured swordsman.

The strategist realized that they had left the other ringblade to fall with Shiranui. Pain clenched his heart. It was the only thing he had to remember her by, and now it was gone. But at least no evil spirit would ever find it again. Perhaps now there might be peace on the mainland.

The ground rumbled beneath them. The rest of the island was giving way, and water from outside sprang through cracks in the walls. They increased their pace, desperate to get back to the top where they had a chance of survival. They were far under the surface right now.

Mitsunari collapsed, and Motonari almost fell down with him. Chibi ran over to them, alarmed.

"Stop," the swordsman gasped as Motonari tried to pull him up. "I can't go on. I need to rest."

Motonari helped him sit and Mitsunari slumped there against the wall, panting for breath. His leg was soaked with blood and he trembled in pain. Chibi whimpered.

Far below them, the ground rumbled. The water was catching up with them. If they didn't start moving soon, it would overtake and drown them if the falling rocks didn't kill them first.

"Mitsunari, we have to keep going."

Mitsunari lifted his head wearily, then let it fall back, his eyes shut. He couldn't catch his breath.

"Come on." The strategist grasped his arm. "I'll carry you if I have to. Get on my back."

Mitsunari's eyes drew open. They were sad, but resolute. "My strength is gone. I can't even stand. I'm finished." He paused. "You'll never make it out if you carry me. Please. Leave me and save yourself."

Motonari stared at him. "What are you saying? I can't -"

"I won't repeat myself, strategist," Mitsunari said softly. "Just go."

Strategist. Mitsunari had only called him that months ago, when they were enemies. And now, it was his way of telling Motonari that their relationship was over.

But Motonari already knew what it was like to lose him. He would not go through that terrible agony again. To have that pain follow him around was unthinkable. And even now, with so much left to lose, Mitsunari still only thought of him. Motonari couldn't just leave him here to his fate.

He shook his head. "No."

Mitsunari pushed him away. "Don't argue with me. Take Chibi and get out! Go, before it's too late!"

He leaned forward, clutching Mitsunari's hand. "I won't let you die here alone. If you want me to leave that badly, then take your katana and kill me." His voice grew softer. "I have always walked away. But this time, I want to stay."

Tears filled Mitsunari's eyes and he dropped his gaze.

Chibi padded up to them, pawing at Motonari's leg. He looked down and offered a smile, rubbing its head.

"Go on," he said.

Chibi whined in protest. _I won't leave you two!_

"I can't allow that. You have your whole life ahead of you. You owe your mother that much. You owe us that much. Get back to the ship."

The puppy ran to Mitsunari's side and jammed its head into his ribs, its feet slipping on the floor as it tried to push him.

"Stop it," Mitsunari said. "I don't have the strength."

Chibi growled at him and strained harder.

Mitsunari grabbed it by the scruff of the neck. "Don't be a fool. You have to escape."

Chibi's body drooped. Lowering its head, its small body shook with sobs, and big tears rolled out of its eyes and down its snout.

"Stop that." Motonari blinked back tears of his own. "Hurry up and get moving."

The puppy clambered up into his lap to kiss his cheek one last time. Then it did the same for Mitsunari.

Mitsunari rubbed its head. "Grow well and be strong."

Chibi left them, scampering up the steps. At the corner, it looked back at them before it spun around and ran, head lowered, an agonized howl escaping its small body. The sound made the tears slip out of Motonari's eyes and he lifted a hand to wipe them away. He hadn't wanted to say goodbye. But Chibi would make it, and that comforted him. He wouldn't abandon Mitsunari. Not like this.

"I'm sorry." Mitsunari's voice trembled. "I've made you throw away your life for my sake. It's the last thing I -"

Motonari brought his head forward and their lips pressed together, and the younger man quieted.

Drawing away, the strategist forced a smile. Mitsunari's eyes softened and his grip tightened around Motonari's hand.

As the minutes passed, the rumbling grew more intense and water flooded the stairway behind them. Small chunks of rock fell from the ceiling. Motonari thought of home and pain filled his heart. Just a few days more and he and his family would have reunited again. But he took comfort in knowing that Mitsunari wouldn't spend his last moments alone.

Mitsunari lowered his head. "How will I face Hideyoshi-sama? Ieyasu still lives and now he will get away with what he did."

Motonari touched his shoulder. "You did everything you could."

"It's not enough. If only I were stronger…" The swordsman made one last attempt to get up, but his body was at its limit, even when Motonari tried to help, and he sunk back. "I don't want to sit and wait for death. But I'm so tired…"

An odd noise echoed through the passage behind them.

"What was that?" Motonari asked.

It was an unmistakeable bark. Then a big white shape rounded the corner behind them, barking again when it saw them.

"Shiranui?" they exclaimed.

Shiranui was sopping wet, but she was alive. She held the ringblade in her mouth, flung over her back. She pranced back and forth, tail wagging, happy to see them.

"I thought you died!" Mitsunari cried. "How did you get out of there?"

Shiranui padded over to them and flipped the ringblade off her back. She crouched down in front of Mitsunari and made a noise.

Leaping to his feet, the strategist grabbed Mitsunari, hauling him onto her back. Shiranui straightened and flung the ringblade back over, nearly hitting Mitsunari's head.

"The inside won't hurt you," Motonari said. "Just don't move."

The ringblade would keep the swordsman in place. Shiranui made a gesture with her head, asking for Motonari to go first. He obeyed and they ran, climbing the stairs as fast they could with the sounds of splitting rock and rushing water chasing them.

The stairs seemed to repeat for an eternity. Motonari's breath came in ragged gasps and his legs ached, but he pushed himself onwards. Shiranui barked around a mouthful of ringblade, and suddenly his muscles stopped burning, granting him a renewed burst of strength.

At last, brightness lit up the wall as they rounded another corner. Sunlight. They were almost out.

They burst out of the shrine and into fresh air. Motochika's ship drifted a few hundred yards out. Chibi had made it, and the crew had distanced themselves for safety.

He jumped as something exploded behind them. The last sparks of some fireworks and coloured paper floated down from the sky.

"It was her," Mitsunari said.

The island trembled under their feet and split into pieces. The shrine collapsed behind them, throwing them into the roiling water. Motonari struggled for the surface, tossed around by the current caused by the falling rocks. He couldn't see Shiranui or Mitsunari.

Something firm and leathery sprouted under him, lifting him towards the surface. Coughing, he rubbed the water from his eyes and looked down at a giant lily pad. He froze, afraid that the slightest movement would cause it to crumple under him and plunge him back into the water.

He put a hand down on it and nudged it experimentally. The lily pad was surprisingly resilient and didn't even yield. Looking around for his companions, he found Mitsunari floating on another one nearby. Shiranui had left the other ringblade on it as well. Her head popped up between them, and she took Motonari's lily pad in her teeth and swam, pulling him over to Mitsunari until they nearly bumped together. Then Shiranui clambered out of the water, using herself as a bridge to keep them from floating apart. She shook herself, spraying water all over them.

Mitsunari slapped her shoulder. "Stop that!"

Making a hurt noise, she lowered an ear. _I thought you'd be happy to see me._

"Is this how you got out of there?" Motonari asked.

Shiranui thumped her tail. _You could say so._

"How did you turn back?"

She tapped the Amaterasu ringblade with a paw.

"It doesn't matter," Mitsunari said. "You're alive."

She headbutted his shoulder. _So are you_. Then she lifted a foreleg and waved it. _Look, I still have the bangle you gave me!_

Mitsunari smiled. "I can see you've been taking good care of it."

A strong breeze blew at their backs, speeding them towards Motochika's ship. With the ship itself was heading towards them, the distance closed quickly. When they got close enough for the crew to pick them up, Chibi jumped up and down behind the railing, howling.

As soon as they set foot on the deck, Chibi threw itself at them, overjoyed. Motonari knelt down and the puppy catapulted into his arms, licking his cheek. It ran to nuzzle its mother, then jumped onto her back and covered Mitsunari's face with kisses.

"I thought you two died down there," Motochika said. "I'm glad the puppy gave me the wrong impression."

Motonari glared. "Get a doctor."


	11. Chapter 11

Motochika offered to take them back to the castle and they set sail. On the deck, Shiranui pulled Motonari aside. Chibi was with her, and walked back and forth between them, stepping on Motonari's toes. Shiranui made a gesture with her snout, pointing back to where the island had been. Then she traced a symbol with her paw.

The shape was unmistakeable. It was the serpent that threatened the land.

"You're saying that the serpent and that island are connected?"

Shiranui bobbed her head, making an inquiring noise, asking about what had happened during their separation. So Motonari told her everything, starting from Sekigahara. The wolf sat there and listened, and when he finished she traced the serpent again.

"So they're all connected," he murmured. "I see. That's why those creatures wanted my ringblade and Mitsunari's katana. Would they have made the serpent stronger?"

Shiranui nodded.

"Is this why you haven't come back all this time? Because you were taking care of other evil spirits that appeared?"

She whined in apology.

"Don't be."

Nudging Chibi with a paw, she looked up thankfully.

"It's nothing. He was well behaved. Mitsunari likes to spoil him."

Shiranui made a laughing noise and lay down, her puppy snuggling against her. Deciding to let them spend some time together, Motonari left and went to visit Mitsunari.

Mitsunari, completely worn out from the battle, was still resting. Motonari shut the door quietly behind him and locked it, not wanting anyone to walk in on them, then sat beside Mitsunari on the bed.

The swordsman stirred and opened his eyes.

"Oh. It's you," he mumbled. He shut his eyes again.

"How is your leg?"

"It had to be stitched. I'm fine." Mitsunari drew in a breath. "You really weren't going to leave, were you?"

"Never."

"…It means a lot to me. Thank you."

Motonari reached out and squeezed his hand. "We'll be back at the castle soon."

"Good. It's too noisy to sleep here. When we get back, go and see Yoshitsugu. The shard is blinking."

#

When they returned to the castle, Motonari saw Mitsunari safely to his room before going to see Yoshitsugu. Chibi stayed behind with the swordsman to keep an eye on him.

"Well?" Motonari asked when he and Shiranui reached the map room. "Are there any new developments?"

"It appears that the serpent's forces have withdrawn. They are no longer trying to occupy other regions. Their forces retreated to Kanegasaki and Honno-ji. It is a very good time to strike, and I believe the East intends to make their move as well."

"Then it's best that I return to Aki and rally my troops."

Returning to Mitsunari's room and slipping inside, the strategist halted in the doorway. The other man lay asleep in bed, and Chibi sat next to him, wagging its tail in greeting.

But he couldn't bring himself to take a step closer. It would take several days to round up the troops required for the assault. It was several days of being separated from Mitsunari. And even after the battle was done, what then? He couldn't stay here. Being one of the Mouri leaders, his duties required him to remain in Aki.

Unable to bear it anymore, he turned to leave.

"Motonari? Did you want to see me?" Mitsunari asked sleepily.

Pain knifed through him when that voice said his name. He resisted the urge to turn, biting his lip to keep it steady.

"No," he said. "I…I have things to do."

Pushing aside the door, he returned to his own room as fast as he could, dropping down at the desk. The pain burned deep in his chest and wouldn't go away. He wrapped his arms around himself. The box holding the mirror sat on the desk, and the ringblade hung on the wall. He squeezed his eyes shut. Funny how he only noticed the things that made him think of Mitsunari.

What was the point? Why had he been so foolish and let himself get involved? There was no way for them to stay together. If only he had stopped himself. But he had committed himself to Mitsunari in a way he had never done with another human being. He had opened his heart all the way, and left himself exposed to the consequences.

The shadow's words haunted him. He had taken a risk, and now he was paying for it.

Yet his thoughts kept straying back to that night, to the feeling of Mitsunari's lips and body against his own, being wrapped in those arms. He still wanted that warmth. He knew now that nothing else in the world could give him such peace. Such happiness.

And all Mitsunari ever wanted for him was happiness. Tears prickled his eyes. It was still so new to him, knowing that someone wished only the best for him for no reason at all. How could he ever thank him, to tell him how grateful he was?

For the first time, he was lost. It felt like his heart was being pulled apart.

His door slid open and he looked up, half-expecting to see Mitsunari. Instead, Shiranui padded through and sat facing him.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

She made a noise. _Chibi told me that you and Mitsunari seem to have gotten close._

He looked away.

Grunting, she waved a paw. _He seemed hurt after you left like that._

"What else could I have done?" he cried, making her ears prick up. "We can't stay together, Shiranui. I have my own duties and he has his. I…I should never have…" He sighed. "Maybe it's better that we end it."

Shiranui looked at him and thumped her tail. _Why are you telling me this? You should talk to him._

He dreaded the thought. But it was for the best.

#

By the time he worked up the courage to visit Mitsunari, it was evening. Shiranui went with Motonari, and her presence comforted him. When he entered the room, Mitsunari was awake and sitting up. Chibi wrestled with a bone nearby.

Mitsunari looked at him but said nothing as the strategist sat down beside him.

"How are you feeling?" Motonari couldn't force the other words from his throat.

"Better. I can't move around too much."

He couldn't run away from this forever. Drawing in a breath, he prepared for the worst. "I…I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly. I had a lot of things on my mind."

The swordsman seemed relieved. "I thought I did something that upset you."

Motonari opened his mouth but tears welled up in his eyes. He looked away, a sharp pain knifing through his heart. Sweet, gentle Mitsunari never blamed him for anything.

"Motonari? What's wrong?"

"I think it's best that we stop this."

Silence. Even Shiranui and Chibi were listening.

Mitsunari stared at him, eyes wide. "I...I don't understand."

"I can't stay here. I'll have to go back to Aki eventually. As one of the great Mouri strategists, I am needed there." He couldn't meet that bewildered gaze. If he did, it felt like something might break. "Likewise with you. Your place is here. It's obvious that we can't be together."

Swallowing back the lump in his throat, he waited. It was so sudden. He couldn't predict how the other man would react.

Mitsunari spoke at last, his voice quiet. "It doesn't matter where you go. I will wait for you."

Motonari looked up, surprised. He hadn't expected this.

"I mean it," Mitsunari said. "We will always meet again. Besides, we are so close by. It's easy to visit."

"No." Motonari shook his head. "No, I…it's not going to…it's better that we don't…"

"If I'm willing to wait, why aren't you?"

"Stop it, Mitsunari. Just stop…"

"What's wrong? What are you afraid of? After all this, you want to be alone again?"

He trembled. "But that's exactly it. Without you, I…I _am_ going to be alone again. You don't know what it's like, do you? "

"Aren't you used to it?"

"It doesn't mean I like it. And it won't be the same as before. I didn't care about anyone else then, so it was bearable. But now, because of you…" The words just kept tumbling out of him. Words that he'd kept locked away, that no one was meant to hear. "I don't want to be alone again. I am always separated from everyone I care about, and now you are one of them. There will only be pain. I never should have let myself…"

The younger man reached out, grasping Motonari's shoulders. "The pain is there because you don't want to be apart from me. Nothing more."

Motonari lowered his head. The tears threatened to leak out and he struggled to keep them back.

Mitsunari drew him close against his chest. "The more strongly you feel towards someone, the more it hurts when they leave. I know. It's all right."

Something shattered inside him and he sobbed violently, clutching at Mitsunari's chest. All the pain he'd kept inside came spilling out. Mitsunari's grip tightened around him, pressing him closer. Behind them, Shiranui picked Chibi up by the scruff of its neck and trotted out the door, tugging it shut behind her.

Motonari just wept. Mitsunari let him stay there, patient, still holding him close.

At last, the strategist calmed down. Somehow, the pain had lessened. He leaned there against that warm chest. "Now I've made a fool of myself."

"Don't say that."

Besides the thrumming of Mitsunari's voice, Motonari thought he heard another sound. He pressed his head closer. It was a thumping noise.

"Motonari?"

"Shhh." He closed his eyes, shutting out all else and listening to the steady sound of Mitsunari's heartbeat. It comforted him and filled him with peace. "Let me stay here awhile."


	12. Chapter 12 (End)

_(A/N: This chapter contains a mature scene. Reader discretion is advised.)_

Motonari would have left the following morning, if Mitsunari hadn't insisted on escorting him all the way back to Itsukushima. Secretly, Motonari was glad about that. They delayed one more day to allow Mitsunari to rest.

They set out early, just as the sky was lightening. Shiranui carried the Amaterasu ringblade for Motonari. Then Mitsunari arrived, limping over to his horse and swinging himself on with some difficulty. Motonari inquired about the injured leg but the swordsman only shook his head, determined to go no matter what.

Neither of them said a word to each other as they traveled. Motonari glanced at the other man. If he felt sorrow or pain, he didn't show it.

They rode on until Mitsunari couldn't bear sitting in a saddle anymore, and stopped for a break. Motonari wandered off towards the shore nearby, and Chibi went after him, the box bouncing on its back. They were near the spot where they had first met. The sun was high in the sky and Motonari closed his eyes, feeling the warmth on his skin and listening to the waves.

His mind and heart kept stirring with thoughts about their separation, and he gave up, opening his eyes. Chibi was mimicking him again, and skipped after him.

Mitsunari sat against a tree, watching them, with Shiranui napping beside him.

"How is your leg?" Motonari asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Please. Don't worry about me."

Motonari wanted to sit down and lean against him. But no, it was probably better that he didn't.

They resumed the journey, and that stifling silence fell over them again. The closer they got to home, the more the pressure in his chest kept growing.

At last, they reached the base in Itsukushima. The familiar red archways and the expanse of buildings stretching out over the water were a welcome sight for Motonari. Shiranui and Chibi looked around in wonder.

"I didn't notice it the first time I was here," Mitsunari said quietly, "but it's so peaceful."

"I'm glad you think so."

As they dismounted, Mitsunari stumbled as he landed on the ground. Yelping in alarm, Shiranui hurried over, but he managed to catch his balance and straightened, wincing.

Motonari couldn't hold it back anymore. "I'm not going to let you head back like that. Stay here and rest for a day."

Mitsunari looked at him and nodded. "One day, then."

#

That night, Motonari didn't go to see Mitsunari in the guest room. Nor did he leave his own door open - he locked it. But as he lay in bed, he desperately wanted to feel the warmth of another body beside him. It was so much easier to sleep that way.

_No_, he told himself. _I need to keep my distance. I can't let myself be weak. Not now._

He didn't know how he fell asleep. It felt like he had lain awake for hours, and when he opened his eyes again it was daybreak. He skipped his usual routine of stepping out onto the wide balcony to take in the morning sun and the sound of gentle waves. His heart was in such disarray. There was no peace.

He dressed and paused in front of the doorway, looking over his shoulder at the desk where the box holding the mirror sat. Now that he was here, perhaps he should return the favour and find something to give Mitsunari. Heading to the locked cabinet in one corner of the room and opening it, he took out a small box.

It held a collection of rare and expensive trinkets that he had picked up over the years. He seldom looked at them now but perhaps one of the items might serve a better purpose. A charm with a large amethyst crystal caught his eye. Mitsunari seemed to like purple and he might appreciate this. Motonari set the charm aside for now.

He found Mitsunari and the wolves admiring the view of the ocean from one of the open walkways, and hesitated before joining them.

"It's beautiful here," Mitsunari said. "And quiet."

"There's an even better place. Can you ride?"

Chibi barked, tail wagging. _I want to see that place!_

Mitsunari shifted his weight and winced. "As long as it isn't far."

"Come on, then."

They left the shoreline, riding inwards to the nearby forest, and dismounted in front of a cliff wall. Pushing back a clump of foliage, Motonari revealed a small tunnel. They went slowly so that Mitsunari wouldn't strain his leg. The sunlight seeping around the bend in the tunnel allowed them to see.

They emerged into a seaside cavern. Sunlight streamed down from a wide opening in the rock above, enough so that the ground they stood on was covered in grass and wildflowers. Far below, the waves lapped at the rock, the water deep blue and clear.

Motonari sat down at an accustomed spot on the grass, and Mitsunari joined him, looking around in awe. Chibi frolicked around in the grass, tail wagging with glee, with its mother padding after it to make sure it wouldn't get itself in trouble.

"Is this a secret of yours?" Mitsunari asked.

"Yes. I come here sometimes, when I want to get away."

"How did you find it? It's so well hidden."

Motonari paused before answering. "My father took us here when we were children. This is our special place. We still come here now and then."

"You never speak much of your family."

A pain of longing growing in his heart, the strategist looked away. "Chugoku is a large region. Everyone is always looking after different holdings. We are seldom together now."

The swordsman remained silent, knowing it was a sensitive subject. They were sitting so close together. All Motonari had to do was move a little closer and they would touch.

He wanted it, and he no longer cared if Mitsunari was leaving tomorrow. He relaxed and leaned against Mitsunari, who returned the pressure. They sat there together, watching as the wolves played in the grass. Then Chibi ran to the edge, wanting to go down to the water. Shiranui made an exasperated noise and climbed down the side of the cavern, her puppy following close.

Mitsunari shifted and their eyes met. Then he lowered his head, their lips touching. Motonari reached up with a hand, pressing that face closer, kissing him again and again. The long arms wrapped around him, gently pushing him down.

They lay there together, their lips never apart for a moment. Then Mitsunari shifted and their hips pressed together. Opening his eyes, Motonari placed his hands against Mitsunari's chest, pushing him back. Their breaths coming quickly, they gazed at each other.

"Not now," Motonari said. "And certainly not here."

Mitsunari obeyed and rolled off him. Shifting closer, they caressed each other, lost in each other's eyes.

Motonari thought there would only be pain from being so close to him, but instead it eased his heart. How foolish of him. Last night had been a complete waste.

"Hold me," he said.

Mitsunari did so, drawing him close, and the strategist shut his eyes. He could fall asleep like this, with Mitsunari's warmth surrounding him. As long as that warmth was there, he could sleep and never wake up again. How wonderful. They would never be apart then.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Mitsunari murmured.

Motonari smiled but didn't respond.

#

Later that night, Mitsunari visited him in his room, and they sat down together.

"Will you be all right heading back by yourself?" Motonari asked.

"I'll be fine."

Heat crept to his cheeks. He wanted to slide off Mitsunari's clothes and touch the skin underneath.

"I'm more worried about you," Mitsunari said softly. "You'll be unhappy, won't you?"

He didn't answer. Sliding over, he pressed his body against him, wrapping his arms around him.

"I want you," Motonari whispered. "Do that, and I won't be unhappy."

Mitsunari stroked him, making him shiver with delight, and they caressed each other before settling down on the bed. Motonari closed his eyes and lost himself in the sensation he had craved, of that strong body covering his own. He raked a hand down Mitsunari's chest, feeling the heat of his skin and the firmness of the muscle. He had waited far too long for this. Inhaling deeply, Mitsunari's scent filled his lungs. The swordsman clawed at his kimono, and Motonari gasped as their hips met and the sweet sensation of contact raced through his body.

"Motonari." Mitsunari's breath blew against his neck. "Will you let me inside?"

He shivered, shifting his hips. Inside. "Do it."

Mitsunari tried to push into him. Pain stung him and he yelped despite himself. It burned.

Mitsunari stopped and drew away. "Are you all right?"

"It hurts," Motonari said, discouraged.

"Then we shouldn't."

"Perhaps if we had something slippery, it would be better."

Mitsunari blinked. "But we're not...presentable."

The strategist sighed and drew his kimono closed, then flung a blanket over himself to hide his hips before he crossed to the door. He poked his head outside, looking for a servant, when he spotted a container on the floor. Stooping down to pick it up, he retreated into the room.

"What is that?" the swordsman asked as Motonari inspected the contents.

"Some kind of watery ointment."

Mitsunari scowled, his cheeks crimson. "Remind me to pull Shiranui's ears in the morning. Hurry up and come back to bed!"

They spent a few moments preparing before they flung off the rest of their clothes and resumed their previous position. Motonari shuddered violently as Mitsunari entered him. They were as close as they could ever be. The heat of Mitsunari's body throbbed inside his own.

Mitsunari moved gently, soft groans escaping his throat. The pleasure came from deep within, streaking up and down Motonari's spine, making him squirm. Groping at Mitsunari's back and wrapping his legs around him, he pulled him closer. The swordsman's stomach pressed against his hardness now, and the sensation threatened to drive him mad.

"Faster!" Motonari cried.

Mitsunari increased his pace, trembling in ecstasy. Motonari lost all control, gasping his partner's name with what breath he had, his body moving wildly by itself in rhythm to Mitsunari's. It felt like he was burning up.

"Motonari…!"

Hearing his name sent him over the edge, a strangled yelp bursting from his throat as the height of his pleasure blazed through him, even more intensely than the first time, shaking his whole body. Mitsunari cried out, jerking uncontrollably.

Motonari lay there, panting, limp and exhausted. On top of him, Mitsunari gasped for breath, his weight pressing Motonari into the mattress. The two remained there, until their breathing evened out and they regained the strength to move. Motonari shivered as Mitsunari left him and they separated into two beings again. With some effort, Motonari rolled over and nestled against him, letting his eyes close. Mitsunari's lips brushed against his cheek, and the slender fingers stroked his body. Lulled by the warmth, he fell asleep.

#

When Motonari opened his eyes, it was still dark and the first touches of dawn seeped out from the window. Mitsunari lay asleep beside him and Motonari listened to his quiet breaths.

He squeezed his eyes shut and burrowed back into the warmth. For the first time, he didn't want to see the sun. He didn't want the cruelty of morning to arrive.

When he woke again, Mitsunari had shifted onto his stomach and was watching him. It was morning now and their time together was about to end. Pressing against him, the strategist stroked his back. Mitsunari made a noise deep in his throat and shut his eyes.

At last, Mitsunari couldn't delay any more and they got up. They left the room together. Motonari walked beside him, sullen, and as they approached the walkway Shiranui and Chibi greeted them.

Mitsunari walked up to Shiranui and grabbed her ears, giving them a yank. She yelped, and when he released her she shook her head and gave him a pitiful look. _What did I do?_

"How did you know about the ointment?" he demanded.

Shiranui tossed her head, a sly glimmer in her black eyes. Mitsunari glowered at her and Motonari chuckled.

They rode out, the trees closing around them, and halted when Motonari couldn't follow any further. Dismounting, they stood facing each other, an awkward silence settling around them.

Motonari moved at last, taking Mitsunari's hand and pressing the charm into it. "Here. I want you to have this."

Mitsunari examined the charm. "Did you have this made for me?"

"No, but now I know it is a perfect fit for you."

As he admired the large amethyst crystal, the swordsman smiled. "I like it very much. I'll take good care of it."

Motonari nodded and the silence fell around them again. Neither of them wanted to speak, knowing that when they did, the words would be painful. He wanted to tell Mitsunari to stay, but that was foolish. Mitsunari had his own duties to attend to.

"I'll see you again soon," Mitsunari said softly.

Motonari couldn't answer, choked. His lip trembled and he fought with it, trying to keep it steady. Shiranui padded up to them and asked for their attention, nudging Chibi with a paw. Its head spun back and forth between the two, then it pawed at Motonari's leg. Kneeling down, he let it clamber up into his arms, covering his cheek with kisses, before it wriggled free and skipped over to sit beside Mitsunari.

_I'm sticking with you_, its gaze said.

"All right then." Mitsunari scooped up the puppy and put it on his saddle.

Shiranui made a satisfied noise and sat down next to Motonari, who smiled and rubbed her head. Chibi would certainly learn to be a good warrior.

Mitsunari turned back to him, and they embraced. Closing his eyes, he tried to cling to that warmth as long as possible, breathing in deeply to sear that scent into his memory.

"Motonari," Mitsunari said after a while, "you have to let go now."

"I don't want to."

Mitsunari made a strange sound and Motonari's eyes opened. The swordsman was chuckling. "It'll be all right. Let go."

At last, Motonari slid his arms away and withdrew, looking up. "All this time, I've never heard you laugh before."

Smiling at him even though his eyes were moist, Mitsunari turned to go. "Until we meet again."

Motonari lurched forward and grabbed his hand, and Mitsunari looked over his shoulder. They didn't speak - they didn't have to. Their eyes met one last time.

Then Mitsunari kept walking. Their fingers tugged, then trailed apart. As the swordsman swung himself up onto the saddle, his head turned a little, but then he kicked the horse into motion and galloped down the road. Not once did he look back. Perhaps seeing Motonari's shape growing smaller and smaller was too painful for him. Or perhaps he didn't want to let him see his tears. Motonari stood there until Mitsunari rounded a bend in the road and was gone. Staring at the spot where he last saw the swordsman, his vision blurred and he turned away.

Shiranui took his hand in her teeth, making a whimpering noise to comfort him, and he offered her a weak smile.

He climbed on his horse and returned home at a walking pace, numb and empty.

#

Motonari couldn't sleep that night. Lying awake, he faced the side of the bed Mitsunari had slept in. Even with Shiranui in the room, it wasn't the same. Unable to bear the pain anymore, he shifted closer to that side of the bed, pressing his face into the mattress. Mitsunari's scent still lingered. When Motonari shut his eyes and breathed in, it almost felt like the swordsman was still here with him.

Looking out the window, the moon glowed in the night sky. It made him think of Osaka. Was Mitsunari also lying awake and thinking of him?

_It's so cold and lonely here without you._

He missed that warmth already. He missed seeing that svelte figure and the yellow eyes and the silver hair, missed the sound of that voice. If only he had something to remind him of all those things, something that could ease his pain...

Then he remembered. He sat up and stumbled out of bed. Shiranui made a noise and lifted her head, watching as he searched around near the desk. He found the wooden box and dragged it out into the dim candlelight. Lifting out the mirror, he placed it on his desk and sat there for a while, tracing its patterns with a finger. Just seeing it eased his heart. He flipped it, gazing at his reflection, wishing he could see Mitsunari's face in it instead.

Returning to bed, he looked back at the desk. It was the perfect spot. He rolled over and shut his eyes, calmness spreading through him. He could sleep now.

And the mirror would greet him in the morning.

_(to be continued in Volume 3)_


End file.
